Naruto's Warframe Effect
by Rafaeru
Summary: After finding Liara T'Soni. On the hunt for the rouge spectre Saren Arterius, Commander Jane Shepard and her squad members stumble on an unknown solar system call Void System. The Milky Way is ready for the children of the Lotus? This is my take on the story. I need a beta reader for my stories.
1. Prologue

I wanted to do a Naruto (Technology is from Warframe) and Mass Effect Crossover Story after looking for a good ones.

This is my take on the story.

I don't own Naruto (T-T), Warframe (why? T-T) and Mass Effect (t-t), they belong to the respectives owners.

* * *

After finding Liara T'Soni. On the hunt for the rouge spectre Saren Arterius, Commander Jane Shepard and her squad members stumble on an unknown solar system call Void System. The Milky Way is ready for the children of the Lotus?

* * *

Chapter 01: Prologue.

"Ah Commander. Can you go to the CIC? It looks like we find an unknown solar system with signs of life." Joker's voice came over the Normandy's communication systems.

"What? An unknown solar system with sign of life? Really, Joker?" She asked surprised that there is an unknown solar system. She was a well-built woman with a shoulder-length red hair with blue eyes. She wearing a crewman's outfit and on top of it a N7 hoodie.

"It what chief Pressly says on his scans. He asks for permission to contact them to see that he get response from them." Joker says.

"Ok, tell Pressly go for it. And tell everyone go to the comms room to see what we can do. Oh, contact the council about this. Ok, Joker?" Shepard orders.

"On it, Commander." Joker complies.

* * *

In that system. On the planet Orokin.

On a room with a big window that can see a metropolis and a forest beyond that. In that room there is woman on a sitting pillow in a seiza position facing the window. Wearing a suit that is tight on her body, on her head she is wearing a helmet that only shows the lower part of her face with a small jewel on the center of it. The suit and the helmet coloring dark blue and purple with golden accents.

Her name Tsunade Senju, the Lotus

A sound rebound on the room.

"Yes, Tonton?" A motherly and soothing like voice ask.

A blue cephalon hologram shows up in the form of cube. And female voice responds.

"Tsunade-sama. We are receiving a transmission signal in other-rim of the void system. It looks like they are trying to contact us. What we should do?" asks Tonton.

"Well, respond their contact and send them our coordinates to see what they want. Contact Shizune to tell the squads to be ready and on standby just in case" Tsunade sign and says rising from the seiza position turning to the room's door.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" Tonton complies.

Later on, in the same planet. In a bedroom where is an alarm ringing on the room.

A dog like creature it is call Kubrow with a golden fur and blue eyes woke up and stretched his body while yawning. Went to the light that was blinking. He barks to it, a red cephalon hologram show up and start to look around just to find the thing that he hate the most, that dog like creature.

"Oh, it is you, you vile creature" The red cephalon saying hatefully. While the dog tilt his head to the left curiously to the red thing that he sees.

"Oi, you thing. Wake him up, would you? I've a message from Lotus-sama to him." The red cephalon orders to the dog.

The dog barks to the red thing and went to bed were his master is sleeping.

And jump to the bed wake him up startled to look around him to see his kubrow that he named kiiroi.

"Ah, it is you Kiiroi (Yellow). What is it boy?" a voice asked.

Kiiroi barks to his master pointing the red cephalon with his nose.

"I see, Kurama have a message from Lotus-Bachan?" the voice said to his Kubrow while looking to his cephalon with his glowing blue eyes. Kiiroi barks to him while he shakes his tail when he gets a good rubbing behind his ear by his master.

Then a figure rise from his bed showing his face that is round and exuded playfulness and warmth it was also angular and sleek, his hair is golden and spiky but was trimmed on the back so his bangs framing his face went down to his chin. His 6 foot tall body was highly toned but not like a body builder it was built for speed and power.

"Where is Hinata-hime?" He asks while looking around for his wife.

And then he gets a really good smell that came from the kitchen that is something delicious that his wife is making for their breakfast.

"Well, let's see what is the message that Lotus-Bachan sends me, Kurama?" He says while yawning, going to his cephalon with Kiiroi follow him.

End.

* * *

Character's profiles:

Tsunade - LOTUS.

Shizune - LOTUS'S ASSISTANT.

-Warframe: NOVA PRIME ASURI.

-Weapons: ORTHOS PRIME RASHASI.

-Sentinels: SUNIKA KUBROW LOTUS - KAVASA PRIME ARMOR.

* * *

Guards

Kakashi Hatake

-Warframe: CHROMA.

-Weapons: GORGON WRAITH, AKMAGNUS, TWIN BASOLK.

-Sentinels: DJINN.

Might Guy

-Warframe: WUKONG.

-Weapons: DEX SYBARIS, DEX FURIS, BO PRIME.

-Sentinels: WYRM.

Anko Mitarashi

-Warframe: SARYN PRIME.

-Weapons: DRAKGOON, TWIN GRAKATAS, ETHER DAGGERS.

-Sentinels: ADARZA KAVAT.

Kurenai Yûhi

-Warframe: IVARA.

-Weapons: RAKTA CERNOS, RAKTA BALLISTICA, NAMI SOLO.

-Sentinels: PRISMA SHADE.

* * *

1º Squad

Naruto Uzumaki

-Warframe: LOKI PRIME.

-Weapons: BOLTOR PRIME, LEX PRIME, ORTHOS PRIME.

-Sentinels: HURAS KUBROW.

Sasuke Uchiha

-Warframe: ASH PRIME.

-Weapons: VECTIS PRIME, SPIRA PRIME, NIKANA PRIME.

-Sentinels: SMEETA KAVAT.

Sakura Haruno

-Warframe: TRINITY PRIME.

-Weapons: SANCTI TIGRIS, AKSTILETTO PRIME, SCINDO PRIME.

-Sentinels: CARRIER PRIME.

Haku

-Warframe: FROST PRIME.

-Weapons: LATRON PRIME, LATO PRIME, REAPER PRIME.

-Sentinels: WYRM PRIME.

* * *

2º Squad

Kiba Inuzuka

-Warframe: EXCALIBUR PRIME.

-Weapons: BRATON PRIME, LATO PRIME, VENKA.

-Sentinels: RAKSA KUBROW.

Shino Aburame

-Warframe: OBERON.

-Weapons: BURSTON PRIME, SONICOR, MAGISTAR.

-Sentinels: DJINN.

Hinata Hyuga

-Warframe: NOVA PRIME.

-Weapons: SYNOID SIMULOR, SYNOID GAMMACOR, DUAL KAMAS PRIME.

-Sentinels: HELIOS.

Fû

-Warframe: TITANIA.

-Weapons: RAKTA CERNOS, RAKTA BALLISTICA, LESION.

-Sentinels: DJINN.

* * *

3º Squad

Tenten

-Warframe: MESA.

-Weapons: DEX SYBARIS, WRAITH TWIN VIPERS, OKINA.

-Sentinels: DETHCUBE.

Neji Hyuga

-Warframe: OBERON FEYARCH.

-Weapons: PARIS DRYAD, VAYKOR MARELOK, ACK&BRUNT DANAUS.

-Sentinels: SHADE.

Rock Lee

-Warframe: NEZHA.

-Weapons: BOAR PRIME, AZIMA, BO PRIME.

-Sentinels: DIRIGA.

Yakumo Kurama

-Warframe: NYX NEMESIS.

-Weapons: VULKAR WRAITH, STATICOR, PROTO-GLAIVE.

-Sentinels: ADARZA KAVAT.

* * *

4º Squad

Shikamaru Nara

-Warframe: LIMBO

-Weapons: BOAR PRIME, SANCTI CASTANAS, FANG PRIME.

-Sentinels: HELIOS.

Ino Yamanaka

-Warframe: NYX PRIME.

-Weapons: ZHUGE, AKSTILETTO PRIME, LACERA.

-Sentinels: SMEETA KAVAT.

Choji Akimichi

-Warframe: RHINO PRIME.

-Weapons: VAYKOR HEK, AKBRONCO PRIME, SCINDO PRIME.

-Sentinels: CARRIER PRIME.

Sai

-Warframe: EQUINOX.

-Weapons: STRADAVAR, VASTO PRIME, DAKRA PRIME.

-Sentinels: PARA CARRIER PRIME

* * *

5º Squad

Gaara

-Warframe: INAROS.

-Weapons: MUTALIST CERNOS, DUAL TOXOCYST, LESION.

-Sentinels: ADARZA KAVAT

Temari

-Warframe: ZEPHYR.

-Weapons: PARIS PRIME ABRA, VAYKOR MARELOK, DESTREZA.

-Sentinels: SPRITE SHADE.

Kankurô

-Warframe: NEKROS PRIME

-Weapons: TIGRIS PRIME, SICARUS PRIME, GALATINE PRIME.

-Sentinels: DETHCUBE CARABUS.

Pakura

-Warframe: EMBER PRIME.

-Weapons: IGNIS, BRONCO PRIME, SILVA AND AEGIS.

-Sentinels: DJINN.

* * *

6º Squad

Killer B

-Warframe:VAUBAN PRIME.

-Weapons: SOMA PRIME, AKSTILETTO PRIME, FRAGOR PRIME

-Sentinels: CARRIER PRIME

Samui

-Warframe: NOVA PRIME

-Weapons:SOMA PRIME, WRAITH TWIN VIPERS, SKANA PRIME

-Sentinels: DIRIGA.

Karui

-Warframe: VALKYR - BASTET HELMET.

-Weapons: KARAK WRAITH, TWIN GRAKATAS, FURAX WRAITH

-Sentinels: ADARZA KAVAT

Omoi

-Warframe: VOLT - THALES HELMET.

-Weapons: BURSTON PRIME, MARA DETRON, DAKRA PRIME.

-Sentinels: SHADE.

* * *

7º Squad

Suigetsu Hozuki

-Warframe: HYDROID.

-Weapons: TIBERON, ANGSTRUM, TIPEDO.

-Sentinels: HELIOS.

Jûgo

-Warframe: ATLAS.

-Weapons: HARPAK, TWIN KOHMAK, KNUX.

-Sentinels: DIRIGA.

Karin

-Warframe: BANSHEE SOPRANA.

-Weapons: LATRON WRAITH, DEX FURIS, KRONEN.

-Sentinels: ADARZA KAVAT

Isarabi

-Warframe: MIRAGE.

-Weapons: ATTICA, SONICOR, HELIOCOR.

-Sentinels: SMEETA KAVAT.

* * *

Well I hope that you guys like my first fanfiction crossover.

If you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it.

Please review.


	2. Meeting a Cephalon

I don't own Naruto, Warframe and Mass Effect, they to the respectives owners.

* * *

Previously:

"Ah Commander. Can you go to the CIC? It looks like we find an unknown solar system with signs of life." Joker's voice came over the Normandy's communication systems.

"What? An unknown solar system with signs of life? Really, Joker?" She asked surprised that there is an unknown solar system. She was a well-built woman with a shoulder-length red hair with blue eyes. She wearing a crewman's outfit and on top of it a N7 hoodie…

A sound rebound on the room.

"Yes, Tonton?" A motherly and soothing like voice ask.

A blue cephalon hologram shows up in the form of cube. And female voice responds.

"Tsunade-sama. We are receiving a transmission signal in other-rim of the void system. It looks like they are trying to contact us. What we should do?" asks Tonton….

"Well, let's see what is the message that Lotus-Bachan sends me, Kurama?" He says while yawning, going to his cephalon with Kiiroi follow him.

* * *

Now on the story.

* * *

Chapter 02 – Meeting a Cephalon

"Well, Kiddo. Lotus-sama says that all squads must be ready and on standby." Says Kurama.

"What for?" Ask Naruto tilting his head to the right and his kubrow Kiiroi do the same.

"Because we are receiving a transmission signal in the other-rim of the void system." Kurama said.

"Well, Lotus-Bachan did tell me that this could happen. It looks like that it did." Naruto saying while scratching is bed-hair with his left hand. And then he remembers something.

"Ah, Kurama. Did Hinata-hime been told about this, right?" He asks.

"Yes, she already been told about by Cephalon Matatabi" Says Kurama.

"Thanks for the message, Kurama. We will be ready for it." Naruto said to Kurama.

"Any time Kiddo." Kurama replies going out.

"Well, let see what Hinata-hime doing for breakfast, Kiiroi?" He asks to his kubrow while going to the kitchen.

Kiiroi barks and follow his master.

Naruto and Kiiroi enter the kitchen. Then Naruto see his wife with her back turn to him.

Then she turns around to see his husband.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Good morning. And you too Kiiroi-kun." Hinata says to them.

But Naruto keep see his wife while going for her. Kiiroi respond with a bark while he going for his bowl. She has 5'7'' body that well-toned but very womanly figure with mid-back length mid-night blue hair that he loves and she is looking him with her glowing lavender eyes that remind him the moon when it's shining through the clear night.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you've been told about it, right?" Hinata asks him when he gives a kiss that makes her blushing.

"Yep. Kurama already told me about it." He answers her.

"Well Lotus-sama has told us that could happen, Naruto-kun. Now, all we have to do is waiting for the meeting happens. Right, Kiiroi?" Hinata says and looking to Kiiroi.

Kiiroi barks to her and going for his food.

"Ah, I am looking for it to see what they look like. But first, breakfast!" Naruto said to her and start to eat the breakfast with her.

* * *

On the Normandy.

On the comms room there is a 5'8'' female human soldier with dark brown hair tie up on bun and has brown eyes while wearing a crew outfit named Ashley "Ash" Williams.

A 6' biotic sentinel male human with brown eyes and dark brown short hair named Kaiden Alenko that is also wearing a crew outfit.

A 6'2'' sniper male turian with blue marks on his face and a blue screen on his left eye and wearing a blue turian outfit named Garrus Vakarian.

A 7'4'' male krogan battlemaster with red crest and eyes. He has claws marks on the right side of his face and wearing a dark red armor named Urdnot Wrex.

A 5'5'' female quarian machinist with dark blue and purple-ish quarian outfit with hood and with a dark purple visor that only lets be seen her glowing eyes named Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.

And a 5'8'' asari scientist with blue eyes and with a purple and blue skin, instead of hair she have a crest like tentacles going backwards wearing scientist outfit named Liara T'Soni.

"Commander, it is really true that we have found an unknown solar system?" Tali that's asks to her commander.

"It looks like it, Tali." Shepard answers her.

"Shepard, we shouldn't going after Saren?" Garrus asking her.

"Not in the moment, Garrus. Because we have nothing on him in the moment." She answers.

"Whoa, never knew there is still an unknown solar system to be discovered. What about you Wrex?" Liara says in amazement while looking to Wrex with her blues shining.

"Well, it is a big galaxy." Wrex said to her with a sweat drop show up behind his head.

"Commander. What are we waiting for?" Ash asks to Shepard.

"I want to know to, Commander." says Kaiden with a deadpan face.

"For now we are waiting for the council to say what we can do about it." Shepard said.

"Commander, the council is patching through to us." Joker tells to Shepard.

"Well, speaking of the devil, they appear. Patch them in, Joker." Shepard orders.

"Ok, Commander. Here comes the devil." Joker complies while joking.

Everyone on the room just smirks or quietly giggles like Liara and Tali.

And then 3 blue holograms of a turian named Sparatus, an asari named Tevos and a salarian named Valern show up.

"Commander, it is to believe that we have found an unknown system and species. Have you receiving any response from the signal from them?" Tevos says to the commander.

"I don't have any response from them yet, Councilor Tevos" Shepard says to Tevos.

"If they are unfriendly, I hope that you know what you must do, right Commander?" Sparatus asks her if that comes for it looking in her eyes.

Before that Shepard answers, Valern interrupts by saying.

"Let's hope that not comes for it. But I had to ask what kind of signal that your scans were getting from it?"

"If I may councilors, the signal is similar to prothean beacon when we receiving from them but far more advance." Liara politely interrupts them saying this.

"I see." Says Tevos and others councilors nodding to Liara.

"Commander, we are receiving a response from them." Joker interrupts them.

"Thanks, Joker. Patch them in." Shepard said to him while looking to the councilors.

"Patch them in, Commander." Joker complies while the councilors nodding to Shepard.

"Well, let's get the show started" Shepard said to herself while sign.

When everyone is getting ready for them, an orange hologram in shape of a flower show up and says.

"Hello, my name is Simaris, a cephalon and emissary of Lotus-sama. Before you ask how I know your dialect, I did a research on your extranet for your culture and dialects for an easy meeting without complications before this." Says Simaris while everyone is looking to the hologram with bewilderment (Shepard, Ash, Kaiden, the councilors and Garrus), wonder (Liara), curiosity (Tali) and with a boring look (Wrex). And he keeps going.

"However, Lotus-sama gave me an order to give you our planet's coordinates and our codex for your meeting with Lotus-sama in the prime planet Orokin. If anyone has some questions, I'm at your service." Simaris says to them while he sends the coordinates and the codex for them.

"If I may, my name is Tevos Bastet, councilor for the asari. Your leader is always so forward like this?" Tevos asking to the cephalon.

"Yes, it is our nature to see if the visitors are friendly or not, but in your case I know that Lotus-sama it will be please that your culture it is almost similar like ours but our system have been in peace for over 5000 of your standard years, Tevos-sama and yours is not. I wonder why." Simaris answering the question of Tevos.

"My name is Sparatus Horus, councilor for the turian. And my question is if the visitors aren't friendly what you do then?" He asks the cephalon.

"Well, let's just say to us, is easy to work harder to make war for peace and order then be subjected to slavery and extinction. And our last visitor named Grinner wasn't very friendly because it was seeking slaves and ours resources to feed their war machine and they kill those who oppose them no matter if they are men, woman or child. So we free their slaves, take their resources and make them extinct. I believe that is the answer that you seeking Sparatus-sama" Simaris answering Sparatus. And they have his respect for it when he bows his head to him surprising everyone in the room.

And someone clear his throat and everyone turn to Valern. He asks what was in his mind.

"Simaris, my name Valern Dodan, councilor for the Salarian and I have to ask if you are an AI."

"No, I'm not an AI, because we the cephalon are a construct projected with light and logic, Valern-sama." Simaris answering his question and Valern started to think about the possibility of using light as a construct at fast pace.

"Now, if that is all, I must be going to prepare for the meeting." And like that he gone.

"Wow that was something. Well, we have the coordinates and codex that he gave us. I think that we should take from here, Councilors?" Shepard says while she was looking on her Omni-tool the coordinates and sending the codex to Liara's Omni-tool.

"Yes, Shepard. You go ahead and when the meeting started calls us to be there. And Shepard, good luck." And with that they are gone.

"Alright, Liara I've given a copy of their codex to your Omni-tool to prepare for the meeting. And the rest of you guys get ready for it." Shepard said to everyone.

"Oh, thank you Commander. I'll go to study their codex right now." Says Liara when she already on the way to her place.

Everyone looks at her with sweat drop behind their heads while thinking the same thing 'Now you are that fast.' And then everyone go to their places on the Normandy.

"Well Commander, I think it going to be interesting meeting." Joker said to her.

"Me too, Joker, me too. And get the Normandy going to the coordinates they give us." She tells to Joker.

"OK, Commander. Setting the Normandy for the coordinates of their planet, estimated time 30 minutes." Joker complies.

"Thanks Joker. Let me know when we arrive." She said.

"No problem, Commander." Joker tells her going out.

"Well, I think that I have to get ready for it." She says to herself while going to her quarters signing.

* * *

On the Planet Orokin, Lotus's Tower.

Naruto, Hinata wearing their Warframe without their helmet on enter in a large room where they see everyone included their squad-mates that they are also wearing their own Warframe without their helmet on too. In the room there is a window that makes like a wall in the room viewing their metropolis and the forest. The entrance of the room there is door shapes like a lotus bulb, on each side of it there is a double revolving door and room is painted in white with golden and metallic gray accents. In it, has a small stage near the window with a white and golden pillow on it.

"Well, looks like it everyone is here, Hinata-Hime." Naruto says while looks around the room.

"Hmm, it looks like it Naruto-kun. Oh, I see Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Fû-chan. I am going to be with them, Naruto-kun. OK?" Hinata said to Naruto when she gives a kiss to him.

"OK, Hinata-hime. I see Sakura-chan, Sasuke and Haku too. I'm going to be with them too." Says Naruto kissing her back.

And then they go to the squads-mates. Naruto starts to talk to his squads-mates with a Naruto smile.

"Yo, Sakura-chan, Haku and Sasuke. How you doing?"

And they see him and said to him.

"Ah, Naruto. Good-morning. I'm doing great, thank you." Sakura said while waiving her left hand to him with smile.

"Good-morning, Naruto-kun. I'm doing well, thanks for asking." Haku saying with a gentle smile and a small bow with her head to him.

"Hn." Sasuke gives a grunt to him.

"Tch, teme. Speak like normal people would you." Getting a pulsing tick on is head while Naruto gives a stinking eye to Sasuke.

"Ah, you say something, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke said to Naruto with a twitch on his right eye.

"Yes I did. Speak like normal people, teme." Naruto says while he still gives his stinking eye to Sasuke.

"Oh, Sorry about that." Sasuke says to him bowing his head to him.

"Eh!" Naruto blinking his eyes surprised.

Then Naruto goes to Sakura because she was Sasuke's wife. And he asks her.

"Oi, Sakura. What you did to Sasuke?" Pointing his thumb on Sasuke.

"Oh, I train him to be more polite." She says with a diabolic giggle that make a scaring Naruto going behind Haku that only see his head on Haku's left shoulder. And Haku has a sweat drop behind his head with a nervous smile.

"Oi, Sakura. Don't say it like that, because that makes me like a kubrow that needs training." Sasuke said to Sakura with pulsing tick on is head.

"Oh, sorry about that Sasuke-kun." Sakura said to him while blinking her eyes to him with a sweet voice.

"Hn." Sasuke says to her while with small blush in his cheeks looking in the other way.

After that an Orokin drone show up indicated that their gathering is about to start that makes everyone standing in attention.

Lotus show up with her white and golden fur kubrow and Shizune on her Warframe without her helmet in the left side of the room. And sits in seiza position on the pillow with her back turn to the window while Shizune sits next to the stage with her left side turn to the window and the kubrow sit next to his master Lotus on her right side.

Then Lotus indicates that everyone can sit and they do it on seiza position in half moon formation in front of her.

That way, Lotus can see her children. Her squads and her guards.

And then she said with her motherly and soothing like voice.

"Let's begin this gathering for the meeting of our coming visitors." She says surprising almost everyone.

End.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger.

If you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it.

Please review if you can.


	3. We have Visitors

I don't own Naruto, Warframe and Mass Effect, they belong to the respectives owners.

I will try to releasing one chapter a week.

* * *

Previously:

"Well, Kiddo. Lotus-sama says that all squads must be ready and on standby." Says Kurama.

"What for?" Ask Naruto tilting his head to the right and his kubrow Kiiroi do the same…

"Commander, it is to believe that we have an unknown system and species from the scans. Have you receiving any response from the signal from them?" Tevos says to the commander.

"I don't have any response from them yet, Councilor Tevos" Shepard says to Tevos…

After that an Orokin drone show up indicated that their gathering is about to start that makes everyone standing in attention.

Lotus show up with her white and golden fur kubrow and Shizune on her Warframe without her helmet in the left side of the room. And sits in seiza position on the pillow with her back turn to the window, while Shizune sits next to the stage with her left side turn to the window and the kubrow sit next to his master Lotus on her right side.

Then Lotus indicates that everyone can sit and they do it on seiza position in half moon formation in front of her.

That way, Lotus can see her children, her 7 squads and her guards.

And then she said with her motherly and soothing like voice.

"Let's begin this gathering for the meeting of our coming visitors." She says surprising almost everyone…

* * *

Chapter 03 – We have Visitors.

"Let's begin this gathering for the meeting of our coming visitors." She says surprising almost everyone.

Then almost everyone started murmured between themselves. But suddenly a loud bark brings them to attention to their leader's kubrow. Lotus calms down her kubrow by putting her hand on his shoulder and says to her kubrow with her soothing voice.

"Easy, Hagoromo, easy." But he just huff, lie down and put his head in his front paws.

"Now, as I was saying we going to have a meeting of our coming visitors. And Simaris already finish his research on their codex." She explains to them. While images from the codex been shown to them.

"By the reports that he been giving to me, their society is similar to ours, which I'm happy about but out of our system, out there, families are torn apart and murder by slavers and pirates. Their council cannot enforce their laws because they don't have enough man power for it. So in our meeting with them, I'm going to offering our power, our strength and our help to enforce our law." She said to them by looking in each of their eyes with passion in her voice that they haven't heard for years. And that put smiles on their faces.

"But I cannot do it without you, my children, my guardians, my squadrons. So please, I'm implore you, give me your strength." She said bowing her head to them.

"Lotus-sama!" Shizune said with a gentle smile on her face.

And then Lotus heard a voice she knows very well.

"Oi, Lotus-Bachan." That voice said to her while raising her head to see a big grin with glowing blue eyes. 'Naruto' she thinks.

"Why you are asking for something that you already have, Bachan?" He asks her.

"But, it is finally that we can see some fire in your voice in years. Right guys?" He asks them. She sees them nodding their head with smiles on their faces to her.

"Thank you so much, my children." She says to them with beautiful smile.

"Now, that it is out of the way. When they arrive, Bachan?" Naruto asks her.

"Simaris, if you please?" Lotus asks the cephalon.

And he show up.

"Lotus-Sama, by my calculations they will be arriving 30 minutes. I already deploy the Prisma Squadrons to escort them when they are near the Vazarin space station." Simaris said to her.

"Thank you, Simaris." She said to him.

"Now, at the moment, all we need is to wait for them. The gathering is over, you are all dismissed." She orders them.

"Yes, Lotus-sama." They all complied.

And they start to rise to leave the room.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata. Please stay with me?" She asks them.

"Sure." Says Naruto.

"Yes, Lotus-sama." Says the other 3.

When the others squadrons leaves the room, the door opens by a golden blur charging to Naruto. And that when they hear a girly scream from him been hit by the golden blur that Hinata knows very well.

"Gyahhhh!"

He goes thrown to the floor and sliding on it until he hits his head on the base of the small stage. And they see what was that golden blur, Kiiroi, Naruto's kubrow. Sitting on his back with his front paws on top of his head and he barks happy and proud of his hit.

The only thing they hear from Naruto, is his groaning of pain for been hit by his kubrow.

"Naruto-kun, are you well?" Lotus asks him with smile while Hinata, Sakura, Shizune are giggling, Sasuke have a smirk on his face and Hagoromo doing a sound that it like he was laughing at him.

He lifts his head showing a red drag mark in his face and he says while groaning.

"I'm ok, I'm good. What in the hell just hit me? A Rhino?" And that when he hears a bark that he knows very well, showing a pulsing tick on his head.

"Kiiroi." Naruto says with an angry tone of voice, because of that, his kubrow start to run from his master.

"Come back here, fur ball!" Naruto screams while start to going after his kubrow in all over the room.

Lotus is watching this chasing between Naruto and his kubrow with a smile on her smile.

While in this chasing, Kiiroi hides behind of Hinata with his head showing in Hinata's left side and Hinata said to her husband that stops in front her.

"Naruto-kun, I thinks that is enough, don't you think?"

"But, he jumps on it me." Whining to her like child while he points his finger strait to his kubrow.

Hinata just lifts her left eyebrow to him while Kiiroi looks at her.

"Fine. I stop." He said to her with pout on his face because he can do anything that she says. And do 'I'm watching you' gesture to his kubrow with his hand.

Suddenly Simaris show up saying.

"Lotus-sama, they are here." While him saying that, a black and white space-craft show up in the window of her tower, going for the landing pads and with them is her Prima Squadron's ships.

"Weird space-craft." Says Naruto while sees that ship on the window.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata sign to him.

"What!? It's true." He said to her.

"Hn. He's right, it's weird." Sasuke said to Hinata agreeing with Naruto. Then she sees her husband with a look on his face that says 'See, he things same thing'.

"Fine." She signs. And they start talking with each other.

Then Shizune show up, with full on Warframe.

"Lotus-sama, they are here. Shall I bring them in?" She asks to her.

"Yes, Shizune. Bring them in." she orders.

"Yes, Lotus-sama." Shizune complies.

While she was going to bring the visitors, everyone is starting to get ready for them by sitting in front of her turn to the main door with their helmet on. And Kiiroi just sat on the left side of Lotus.

And then, the door opens show the visitors, Lotus starts saying to them.

"Welcome to Orokin, Ladies and Gentlemen."

* * *

In the Normandy, moments ago.

Joker and Shepard are in the pilot cabin of the Normandy to take a look on this system call Void.

"This is so weird, Commander." Joker to her.

"Why is so weird, Joker?" She asks.

"Well, so far, in our scans we made, this Void System is like the Sol System but with different colors and weird ass space stations like that one over there" He says while point on the station that take a shape of an "jellyfish" form show up on the left side of the Normandy's windows.

And then they receive an incoming signal of 4 unknown space craft on their way.

"Ah, Commander, we have incoming in our way. Unknown space crafts, 4 of them." Joker alerts her.

"You think is them, Joker?" She asks.

"From what I can see in our radars and scans, it looks like it. And they are here." He says while 4 space craft shape like stingray without a tail and they are made of what looks like a very dark blue Prisma show up in front of them.

"Wow, they really cool! Commander, we receiving a transmission from them." He says.

"Well, patch them through, Joker." Shepard orders.

"It is done, Commander" He complies.

And they hear them saying.

"Normandy, this is 3º Prisma Squadron, we came to escort you to our planet Orokin. Please continue on your path for it." They say to them.

"This is Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy. We thank you for your escort and we will continue going to Orokin." She responds them back.

"Go ahead, Joker." She said to him.

"Ok, Commander." He signs.

And they keep going until they see Orokin. The rest of the team shows up just to watch the planet itself. Orokin looks like Earth but they only see is a very large mass of land and rest of it is just water with small islands near that mass.

When they pass the atmosphere of the Orokin, they start going to the center of that mass of land, just to see cities with crafts flying in and out it in the middle of huge forests. When they arrive on the center of the large mass there is a huge metropolis with white buildings with bluish-golden accents with large parks and lakes between them. They see the metropolis is a balance between nature and technology. And they are all without words.

And the center of the metropolis, there is very tall skyscraper in a shape of a helix and on the top of it there is a huge metal and glass lotus's bulb on it. That's where they going to have their meeting and they receive a transmission from their escort.

"Normandy, please go to the designed landing-pad. You're on your own." They said to them and they took off.

"Roger that." Shepard said to them.

"Joker." Says Shepard.

"On it. It looks like it's that one." He complies and he sees the landing pad which is very large that the lights on it are blinking.

"Ok, everyone prepare for landing." He said to them while start to prepare the ship for landing. While the Normandy is landing, Shepard said to her team.

"Ok, guys. Get ready, because we are all going out." She said.

"Ok, Shepard." Garrus and Tali said to her.

"Yes, Commander." Ash and Kaidan complies.

"Yes, of course, Shepard." Liara said excited with the perspective of learning a new culture and history of this civilization that no one heard about it.

Wrex just grunt to her and he get ready.

When the Normandy is landing, everyone is ready at the door. Liara is talking with Tali, Ash and Kaiden is murmuring between each other while Wrex and Garrus are waiting. After landing, Joker asks Shepard.

"Commander, can I go to, if that is ok?" He said to her hesitating.

"Are you sure of it? Because I never seen you out of that chair, Joker." She said.

"Well, I have to stretch my legs for once and while. Without breaking anything that is. Besides Doctor Chakwas keeps tell me that I needed exercise to strength my legs." He said to her.

"Ok, just be careful. I don't want to lose my pilot." Shepard said to him while nodding.

"Thanks, commander." He said appreciated while gets out of his chair.

The door opens and everyone starts to get out just seeing a door near the landing pad. The door opens and someone that is female wearing a strange armor on an indian style shape gets out of the tower to greet them. And they hear her voice filtered of her helmet.

"Hello, my name is Shizune. I'm Lotus-sama's assistant. Welcome to Orokin." While she is doing a full bow to them.

"Hello, Shizune. I'm Commander Shepard and this is my squad-mates. In my right side we have Garrus Vakarian (he bows his head to her), Liara T'Soni (she also do a full bow to her with her eyes shining), Urdnot Wrex (he just grunt a nod to her) and Tali'Zorah nar Rayya (she do a nervous wave to her). And on my left we have Ashley Williams (She stands in attention and nod to her), Kaidan Alenko (he also is stands in attention but he bows his head) and the Normandy's pilot Jeff Moreau or Joker as we like to call him (he does easy going smile and wave with is hand while nodding to her)." She introduces them and her to Shizune.

"Greetings." She says to them while bowing.

"Now, if you please, accompanying me to the elevator. I will take you to the meeting with Lotus-sama." She said to them indicate them the door that is actually an elevator. And then Shizune starts to notice there is something wrong with Joker's strange walking.

"If I may ask. What's wrong with your body, Jeff-dono?" She asks surprising Joker.

"Well, I've Vrolik syndrome, in another words, I've brittle bones. But is ok." Clarifying her and assuring her that is ok. But he sees her thinking with her arms crossed and her right hand on her chin.

"Hmmm. Perhaps this should help you at the moment." She said him and then she raise her right hand to indicate what is look like a drone that no one notice.

Then the drone starts to emit a bluish-white light on the floor, which starts to solidify the light to create a hover-chair for him. And when the drone is finish, the chair starts to hover in front of them.

"Wow, cool." Joker and Tali said on the same time.

"Please, would you try the chair?" She said to him indicate for the chair. And he sits in the chair, while doing it the chair lowers a bit but goes back to normal. But he notices that there are nothing to control the chair, when he start to raise his right hand a small hologram show up on the chair's right arm. The hologram show the controls that almost identical of the Normandy. He starts to move the chair for the elevator's door with a smile on his face. And the rest of the gang starts to do the same thing with Shizune behind them with a smile behind the helmet.

The elevator starts to go up in a good pace. That makes them thinking 'Why the Presidium's elevators don't go like this?'

The elevator then stops and opens the door to show a room with small stage with a white pillow surrounded with holographic screens, behind it shows a window with one hell of a view in front of them, on the right of it there is a white glowing crystalized tree on it that goes to the ceiling and the left side there is door in shape of a lotus bulb that leads to the Lotus's room.

"If you please wait here, while I'll tell Lotus-sama that you're here." Shizune tells them.

"Of course, Shizune. And thanks the chair for the Joker." Shepard said to her.

"You welcome." She says and goes to the door.

"So, Joker, what you think of the chair?" Shepard asks Joker while he moving around like forward, back, side-ways, turning left and right with chair on the room with a smile on his face.

"It's really cool, Commander. And comfy too, it's almost like I'm sitting on a cloud. With this beauty, I can go anywhere I want with no problems. I hope can keep this?" He tells her while doing circles with the chair.

"We'll see." She said to him while Tali are curious to see how the works to see that can help with her pilgrimage.

And then they see Shizune exit the door.

"I see that he is satisfied with chair that provided. He can keep the chair." She said to Shepard. While Joker hears that, he just does a double fist pump in the hair.

"YES, I CAN KEEP THIS BEAUTY." He said with a big smile on his face.

"And Tali don't touch my chair." He orders her with his finger pointing straight to her. And She just does an unseen pout to him. 'Crap' she thinks.

"Now, Lotus-sama is waiting for you. If you please go to the door." She tells them indicating the door.

And they go to the door, it opens showing 5 people and 2 strange dogs like creature. 4 of them wearing strange armors, 2 males and 2 females with they are sitting in front of the small stage. And fifth one is sitting on a pillow in that stage wearing a tight suit with a strange helmet that shows the lower part of her face. With her, are those dogs creatures, one on the left have golden fur and blue eyes and the one on the right have white and golden fur and it's wearing body like armor on it.

"Welcome to Orokin, Ladies and Gentlemen." the fifth one said to them with a soothing and motherly but strong and powerful voice.

'That is one hell of voice she have.' They think while they stay on attention and even Wrex is doing it. But Joker still has that big smile on his face.

END.

* * *

I want to ask if anyone can find like drawings and stuff of the cities, metropolis and the tower that i describe on the story. If you can, send me a link of it. If that is ok with you guys. Thanks for your support.

* * *

If you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it.

Please review if you can. Just remember this is my first fanfiction.


	4. Compelling Offer

I don't own Naruto, Warframe and Mass Effect, they belong to the respectives owners.

I will try to releasing one chapter a week.

* * *

"Welcome to Orokin, Ladies and Gentlemen." the fifth one said to them with a soothing and motherly but strong and powerful voice.

'That is one hell of voice she have.' They think while they stay on attention and even Wrex is doing it. But Joker still has that big smile on his face.

* * *

Chapter 04 – Compelling Offer

"Please, sit." Lotus said to them indicates seven pillows showing up in the floor. Some sits like the other are (Shepard, Kaidan, Garrus, Liara and Tali) and some just sit with their legs crossing (Ash and Wrex).

"We thank you, Lady Lotus for having us in this meeting." Shepard said to Lotus.

"You're welcome. May I introduce these four of my finest warriors, this is Shakura (She bows her head, she is wearing a black and grey armor with red accents and golden ornaments), Sasuke (he nods his head to them, he is wearing a white, dark grey and smoke grey armor with light grey accents and golden ornaments), Hinata (She bows her head to them, she is wearing a black armor with purple accents and golden ornaments) and Naruto (he just nod his head, he was wearing a white and dark orange armor with bronze accents and golden ornaments). And I already know your names, so is not needed to introducing yourselves to us." Lotus introducing the people in the room.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ladies and Gentlemen. May I proceed with an offer from the council?" Shepard asks her.

"Of course." Lotus answers, nodding her head to her.

She activated her Omni-Tool before continuing.

"On behalf of the council, I am to relay to you this offer. The Council will acknowledge that this system is occupied by your species. Council Law dictates that the council cannot initiate any military actions against a sentient species without sufficient cause. So you could continue with your lives without any change from the council. They also offer you a different choice too. The council wishes to establish official relations with your species. This would include exchange of technology, opening of trade relations, and possible inclusion in Citadel Space. If you accept the opening of diplomatic channels, two different options are available to you. Either you can send a representative of your race aboard my ship to come and negotiate with the council in person or the council can send their own ambassador to this planet." The orange tool disappeared and Shepard straightened.

Lotus looked at her warriors, judging how they were reacting in their body language. She felt that they needed more answers before she decides. Lotus look to Shepard and asked.

"I've been receiving reports from Simaris about your codex. Can you tell us more about this galactic civilization and council?"

Shepard nodded, but seemed confused on how to start. She finally motioned Liara and Garrus, cause them to stay in attention. She then turned and explained.

"I can tell you about the other species under the council. Liara here, is an Asari. They were the first species to find the Citadel and achieve spaceflight about 3,000 years ago. They are a mono-gendered race from the planet Thessia. They have a seat on the Council. Garrus is a Turian. A militant race from the planet Palaven. They joined the Council about 1,400 years ago after helping to stop a galactic war. They provide the main peacekeeping forces. My species, are humans. Despite looking like it, we are from different species. We only became part of Citadel Space less than thirty years ago. We fought with the Turians briefly before the council negotiated a cease fire. We don't have a seat on the council, only an embassy." She typed on her orange tool before producing a hologram of a lizard like creature before continuing.

"The Salarians. They discovered the Citadel forty years after the Asari. They hold the other council seat. They are a very scientifically minded people with short life spans. There are many others. The Elcor, Volus, Drell, and Hanar. There are other species not with the Council as well. The Quarians, Krogan, Batarains, and others, but I can't explain them all to you." Shepard tells them.

"What do you mean a council seat?" Hinata now asked.

Shepard nodded before explaining.

"The council is the ultimate power in Citadel Space, but only three species currently have a seat on it. To get a seat on the council, a species must perform a great deed for Citadel Space. The Asari and Salarians formed it, and the Turians stopped the Krogan during the Krogan Rebellions. If a species is part of Citadel Space, but doesn't have a seat on the council, they have an embassy on the Citadel. This makes them an associate member. Their ambassadors can bring issues to the council, but don't have influence on the final decisions."

"What is this Citadel you have mentioned?" Sakura was the one who now asked.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata looked to Shepard, also curious on this issue. Shepard used her tool to change the hologram to show a weirdly shaped ship or something. She then explained.

"The Citadel is a giant Space Station constructed by the extinct Protheans over fifty thousand years ago. It is almost 45 kilometers in length and hosts a population of over 13 million. It is the center of galactic society."

"So if we joined we would have to follow your laws, but wouldn't even get a say in that? That is not in our nature." Sasuke spoke.

"You don't have to become part of Citadel Space. You can simply open trade ways or likewise. If you joined however, you would officially be under the protection of the Council. As I was saying, I'm a soldier, not a politician." Shepard replied anxiously.

"Thank you for the offer that the council is giving to us. But we also have an offer to your council. Simaris if you please?" She tells her.

"Yes, I hope if you don't mind, I made contact to your council to be in this meeting, so here they are." Simaris tells them and then some lights come from the ceiling showing up the council.

"We thank you for been in this meeting, councilors. I'm Lotus." She said to them bowing her head.

"I'm Tevos Bastet, councilor for the asari (she bows her head to Lotus). On my right we have the councilor for the turian, Sparatus Horus (he also bows his head to her) and on my left we have the councilor for the salarian, Valern Dodan (she also bows her head to her). From your cephalon told us you have an offer for us." Tevos said to her. Lotus nods to her.

"Yes, what I'm offer is the strength, skills and powers of my squadrons to help in the protection of yours and others homes, so that can be peace in our galaxy." While she is saying that, images and videos start to showing up their skills.

"Before you, councilors, ask why. Is because from I seen in the reports from Simaris on your codex, out of our system there is no peace, out there, families are torn apart and murdered by slavers, pirates and more." She said to them while Simaris is showing images and videos from what she is talking. They are quite gruesome and graphic of what going on out of their system. That makes the councilors disturbed from it. And she pointed to the images and videos.

"And because of that, this is my offer." She tells them.

Tevos, Sparatus and Valern start to look each other saying they need to think about Lotus's offer.

"While that is a quite an offer, we need time to think about it. We thank you for this meeting." Tevos said to Lotus.

"Of course, take the time you need." She tells them.

"Shepard, you will stay here until we give an answer to their leader in the next meeting." Tevos orders her.

"Yes, Councilor." She complies.

"Lady Lotus, until the next meeting." Tevos said to her while she and other councilors bow their head to her.

"Until the next meeting, councilors." Lotus said to them while she bows her head to them. And they turn off the light that was projecting them.

"You all can stay in your usual residences while you wait for them. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura. Please escort our friends around our City and provide a place for them. Until then, I think everyone will agree this meeting is done." Lotus said to them.

"Yes, Lotus-sama." They comply bowing their heads.

Lotus bows her head to Shepard and her squad-mates and leaves the room with that strange white and golden fur dog.

When everyone gets up, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura go their helmet retracted into their armors show their faces. Suddenly Shepard hear yelp from Tali causing to turn to her seeing Tali on Kaidan's arms, because of the strange golden fur and eyes dog that is in sitting in front of Kaidan (who had a sweat drop behind his head) with his head tilted to the right side and looking curiously to her.

"Kiiroi, here." Voice orders that strange dog now named Kiiroi.

Kiiroi just barks and goes sitting next to Naruto.

"I'm sorry about that Tali-chan. He just curious about you. He'll not go to hurt you." Naruto assures her while he goes near her with his kubrow.

"Tali, can I put you on the floor?" Kaidan asks Tali.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that Kaidan." Tali said to him embarrassed while he puts her on the floor.

"And I'm sorry about that Sir Naruto. Is just that we never seen just a strange looking dog." Tali said to Naruto.

"Please, no 'Sir', ok. Naruto it's just fine. And Kiiroi it is a kubrow. One of the 5 breeds of kubrow. This guy is a Huras Kubrow, a breed made for hunting. And he is a mellow guy, sometimes." Naruto tells her while he was scratching underneath his head make him sake his tail.

"Can I pet him?" Liara asks Naruto.

"Sure you can. About you Tali-chan?" Naruto asks her.

"O-o-ok." Tali said to him a bit scare of the kubrow that is enjoying the attention that he was getting from Liara making lying down on his left side.

She goes near Kiiroi one step at a time and when she is near him, Kiiroi looks at her with his blue eyes. She just finds him adorable.

"Oh, he is just so adorable. Isn't, Tali?" Liara asks Tali while she is petting his neck.

"Yes, he is." She answers her while she pets him on his right side.

"Ok then, how about we get you a tour in our city and place to rest." Naruto suggest them.

"Of course, Naruto. Ok guys, we have a have a shore leave for a day. Joker, you can tell the Normandy's crew about the shore leave." Shepard tells everybody.

"On it, Commander." Joker complies.

"Naruto, if you please." Hinata asks him.

"Oh, yes of course. Everyone, this is Hinata, my wife." He tells them while she says hello to them.

"This is Sasuke, my brother in arms and his wife Sakura." Sasuke just grunt a hello and Sakura says hello.

"Well then, shall we?" Shepard asks Naruto.

"This way please." Naruto said to them indicated the elevator.

When everyone is inside of it, Naruto press a button for the ground floor. And then elevator goes down.

"You said there are 5 breeds of this kubrow, Naruto?" Shepard asks him while she was looking to Kiiroi.

"Yes, there are 5 of them. You already know Kiiroi's breed, we also have the Raksa which their breed is made to be the perfect bodyguard, and per example the Lotus-sama's Kubrow is one of them. We have the Sahasa which their breed is made to be in search and reconnaissance. The Sunika's breed is made to be a war kubrow. And the Chesa's breed is made to be a hunting kubrow. When i got Kiiroi, he was an only 1 week old." He explains the kubrow's breeds to her.

"You really got him that young?" Shepard asks him.

"Yes, when I got him, he was a big ball of golden fur and a bundle of fun with happiness." He said to her while he scratch Kiiroi's right ear make him look at his master.

And then the elevator stops and opens showing a large lake with a single bridge across the lake.

They start to walk on the bridge towards to platform. When everyone is on it, a bubble starts to go around them. They were a bit startled and turn to look at the residents just to see them like this is normal for them make them to relax a bit. A small blue hologram shows up in front of Naruto in shape of a cube and asks him.

"Please, say your destination?"

"Honõ (flame) District, Sector 9, Ophis." He orders him.

"Of course. Estimated time 10 minutes." Ophis complies making the platform going up and towards the destination. Naruto then turns to them.

"In case if you are wondering. This is a trans-plat. And the hologram is Ophis, he runs all the trans-plat of Orokin." Naruto explains to them while the visitors were seen the view of the city. Seen all kind of people, like a group of children that they were been leading by man with a scar on the bridge of his nose, a bunch of people wearing all kinds of these strange armors and they are seen a bunch of kids playing some kind of sport with a ball.

"Naruto, I have to ask. What is this strange armor that you all are wearing?" Shepard asks him.

"Well, we call them Warframe. Each one of them is different from other. You have to be in tune to your Warframe and all of them have names like mine and theirs. Mine is a Loki Prime, Hinata's Nova Prime, Sasuke's Ash Prime and Sakura's Trinity Prime. In case if you are wondering about prime thing, is a enhance Warframe to its maximum." Naruto explain to her.

"And about this ball game those kids are playing?" Garrus asks him, talking for the first time that he came to this planet.

"Oh, that is Lunaro. All you have to do is carrying or pass the ball with your Arcata scoring in the opposite team's circle and the game has 2 halves of 10 minutes and each team has 3 players. There is game is going to show in our channels between Kaze (wind) and Mizu (water) tonight, if you want to see it." Naruto answers him getting attention of Wrex.

"It is full contact sport, right kid?" Wrex asks him interested to see the game.

"You have no idea, big guy." Naruto said to him giving Wrex a big hungry smile.

"Wow, it is almost like football in our planet." Says Kaidan interested while was watching the kids playing this lunaro game.

"Well, you guys can watch the game in my house, if you want to." Naruto suggest them.

"If is ok with you. What you think guys?" Shepard asks to her gang.

They said to her is ok too.

"Well guys, welcome to our home." Naruto said to them when the trans-plat starts to get down to it dock.

They see 2 huge houses next to each other, they are colored white with blue accents and they have huge black widows. They are single-story house with a small forest surround it.

"Wow, you have a beautiful home, Naruto." Tali said to him.

"Thanks, Tali-chan." Naruto tells her.

Then the trans-plat shut down the bubble, everyone start to go Naruto's house. When they get near the front door, it opens automatically.

"Lights and Windows, please." Naruto orders.

"Lights on and Windows clearing." An electronic voice complies when it turn the lights on and make the windows transparent just to see Kiiroi run through the window like crazy kubrow that he is.

"You guys get comfortable while we get out of our Warframes." Naruto tells them.

"Shepard, what the hell we will release in to our galaxy?" Garrus asks her.

"I don't know, Garrus, I don't know." She answers him while looks out the window just to see Tali and Liara playing with Kiiroi.

END.

* * *

I want to ask if anyone can find like drawings and stuff of the cities, metropolis, the tower and the houses that i describe on the story. If you can, send me a link of it. If that is ok with you guys. Thanks for your support.

If anyone want to be a beta reader for my 2 stories. Let me know.

* * *

If you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it.

Please review if you can. Just remember this is my first fanfiction.


	5. The Councilors say what?

I don't own Naruto, Warframe and Mass Effect, they belong to the respectives owners.

I will try to releasing one chapter a week.

* * *

"Lights and Windows, please." Naruto orders.

"Lights on and Windows clearing." An electronic voice complies when it turn the lights on and make the windows transparent just to see Kiiroi run through the window like crazy kubrow that he is.

"You guys get comfortable while we get out of our Warframes." Naruto tells them.

"Shepard, what the hell we will release in to our galaxy?" Garrus asks her.

"I don't know, Garrus, I don't know." She answers him while looks out the window just to see Tali and Liara playing with Kiiroi.

* * *

Chapter 05 – The Councilors say what?

A sun rises in the edge of the forest showing up 2 houses. Inside of these houses everyone starts to waken up from their sleep, well almost everyone, because Wrex is still sleeping like a log with the sunlight hitting him right in his face.

Hinata and Naruto get up from bed and goes to their bathroom taking a shower together. After that Hinata goes to the kitchen and Naruto starts with his daily morning meditation outside their house.

Hinata heard a voice saying.

"Good morning, Hinata."

When she turns around, she sees Shepard and her squads-mates in her kitchen.

"Oh. Good Morning, everyone." Hinata said to them.

"Man that was one hell of a game last night." Kaidan said. Make the ones that like the game nodding their heads in agreement.

"So. Everyone, what you want for breakfast?" Hinata asks them.

Shepard starts to look on her squads-mates to see if they want something. They just shrug their shoulders of not knowing what they want.

Then Naruto enter the kitchen from the window and say.

"Why you don't surprise them, Hinata-hime?" He suggests her.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." She said to him while she kisses him.

Then he looks at them to see them a bit worried about the food.

"Don't worry about the food that she going to make for us. The codex that you give us told the different foods that you guys eat." Naruto reassure them about the food.

* * *

A couple hours later.

Naruto and everyone are going to the Lotus's Tower to see if the councilors and Lotus agreed the offers that they show to one another on the trans-plat. Wrex is talking with Kaidan about the game that they saw last night. Ash is quiet because is a bit apprehensive about all of this. Garrus is talking with Naruto and Sasuke about the similar style of their military. Liara is talking with Hinata and Sakura about their civilization's history. And Tali, she's just sitting on the front of the trans-plat while she was petting Kiiroi that was sitting on her right side. That surprises Naruto and Shepard, seeing Tali so comfortable with Kiiroi. And a thought appears in their mind.

"Naruto, you could help me with something for Tali?" Shepard asks him. He looks at her knowing what she wants for Tali.

"Sure. It looks like that we have the same thought, Shepard." He says to her. That makes Tali look at them.

"What are you talking about?" She asks them.

"Don't need to worry about it, Tali. Ok?" Shepard tells her.

"Hum mm… OK." She hums while looking at them and shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, it looks that we arrive." Naruto tells them. And they turn around to see the Lotus's Tower.

The trans-plat starts to get down its dock and shut down the bubble.

When they get to the elevator's doors, Naruto says to them.

"Before we go to the meeting, I have something to show for you, guys. If that it's ok, Shepard?" He tells them while he looks at Shepard of what he is doing.

"Sure, why not!" Shepard answers him, knowing of what he is going to do.

Then Naruto leads them to the elevator, everyone enters and Naruto press the holographic button of his choosing floor. Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke looks at him saying 'What are you doing?'. He just point with his eyes to Tali comfortable with Kiiroi. That make them looking at him saying 'Only you to do this, Baka/Usuratonkachi.' (Sakura and Sasuke) and 'That is so sweet of you, Naruto-kun.' (Hinata looks at him with her eyes full love.). He just shrugs like he was saying 'What I can do?'.

The elevator's doors opens showing Kiba and his kubrow Akamaru going to a door on the left side of the elevator.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Kiba asks them. Shepard and her squad-mates see that the room only has one door and a giant window showing a huge park with small houses.

"Everyone, this is Kiba Inuzuka and his kubrow Akamaru." Naruto presents them his friend and his kubrow. They saw that he as a spiky shoulder long brown hair, styling to the back of his head and he as goatee. And his eyes were strange to them, because his eyes only have black slits and that's it. And he is wearing a white Warframe with grey accents and golden ornaments. Kyba's kubrow is a huge kubrow, his main color is white with brow patches on his ears and his eyes are squinted.

They say hellos or grunt one hello (Wrex).

"Kiba, this is our visitors. Jane Shepard, Kaiden Alenko, Ashley Williams, Garrus Vakarian, Urdnot Wrex, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya and Liara T'Soni." Naruto tells their names to Kiba.

"Hello and welcome to the Kubrow den. I'm in charge of it." He said to them, while they don't have a single idea of what is going on.

"So… We are where to show them the Kubrow den, Kiba." Naruto said to him.

"Oh. Ok. Ah… This way." Kiba indicates them the only door on the room.

And everyone goes to through the door. When they get in to that huge park, they see the park isn't indoor but outdoor park.

The park it is very large with a few large pools and on the end of it they see bushes and very tall trees.

And then, suddenly they see a blue-greyish holographic cube showing up next to Kiba.

"Good morning, everyone. How can I be in your service?" That holo-cube said to them.

"Good morning, Inogami. Let them out, if you please." Kiba orders him.

"Right away, Kiba." He complies.

They start to hear something unlocks behind the bushes and all the sudden kubrows pups shows up from the bushes. The girls gushed of them why cute they are. The pups varied in colors on fur and eyes. Kiiroi and Akamaru starts to playing with them.

"Now, Tali?" Naruto asks her.

"Yes." She says.

"Go next to the pups, sit down on the grass and remember we don't choose what kubrow we want, they choose what master they want by following their instincts." He tells her. And that starts to make sense to her, suddenly hugs him and starts to say.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you….."

"You're welcome. Now, go for it." He says to her while hugs her back and pat her hooded head.

"Ok. I'm going." She said to him while she clears her throat.

Then she does what Naruto said to her. She sits down on the grass and she started to waiting for them. She sees some pups going near her and started to sniff around her. After that, they are gone to the pool area to play with the others and some go to the toys they have. This is going for a good 15 minutes. And during that time she started to get sad about it, because none of the pups chose her. But suddenly she hears something sniffing her make her turn to it. She sees a kubrow with dark purple fur with white patches on it ears and light purple eyes. Tali started to talk to the pup.

"Hello. So, you going to choose me?" she to the pup.

The pup just bark at her, climb at her lap to sniff her helmet and started to lick her helmet meaning that the pup choose her. Tali started to giggle while she picks up her pup and going to them showing her new friend.

"Look, the puppy choose me, guys." She says to them with a very happy voice and the pup barks at them shaking the tail.

"Congratulations, Tali-chan." Naruto tells her.

"Now, let Kiba see the pup if is in good health and ready to go." Naruto said to her.

"Oh, ok. Here, Mr. Kiba." Tali say to him while she gives the pup to him.

"Please, no 'Mr'. Call me Kiba, ok?" He tells her while he examined the kubrow pup on the table was near the door.

"Ok. So is a boy or a girl, Kiba?" She asks him.

"Well, is definably a very healthy kubrow girl, she already has her shots from yesterday and ready to go for ride." He answers her while he gives a good tummy rub to the Tali's kubrow because of the noise that she was making.

"So, Tali. What name you going to give her?" Liara asks her.

"Hum….. How about Chatika?" Tali suggest her name to them.

"Chatika!?" They said to her about the strange name that she gives her Kubrow.

"What? She likes it. Look at her." Tali tell them showing Chatika bouncing and barking around the table clearly that she likes the name was giving to her from Tali.

"Well, Chatika it is a good name for her." Hinata said to her. That makes Sakura and Sasuke have a sweat drop behind their heads while Naruto just shrugs his shoulders in agreement.

"Good, come on Chatika." Tali call her kubrow. Chatika just barks at her while Tali picks her up and carries in her arms.

"Well, if that is all. Naruto, shall we go to the…. Wrex, what are you doing?" Shepard starts to say but she saw Wrex and a red fur and red eyes kubrow pup growling to each other.

That makes everyone turn to see it the same thing.

"I'm seeing if this pup have quads or not. Grrrrrrrrr." Wrex tells and then he growls to the pup.

"Grrrrrrrrr." The pup growls him back and barks. That makes him grin at the pup and laughing.

"Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh. He got quads alright." He tells them laughing while he picks up the pup and gives to Kiba to do the same thing.

"Well. Here I thought that we are going to give a kubrow for Tali, which she has now." Naruto said to them.

"And we went up with an extra kubrow for ride because he chooses Wrex." Shepard finishes his phrase.

"Well?" Wrex asks Kiba while he was examined the pup.

"Well, he is definably a very healthy kubrow boy and he is ready to go." Kiba answers him.

"Good. Come on Urd. Let's go." Wrex said to his kubrow while he was going to the elevator. The pup just barks and starts to follow him to the elevator.

"Ok. If any of us wasn't chosen by the pups, we have to go. Naruto, if you please?" Shepard asks him.

"Sure. This way." Naruto tells them.

"By the way, Sasuke. Tamaki already told me that your Kavat is ready for you to pick him up." Kiba tells him.

"Thanks, Kiba. I'll pick him up." Sasuke said to him.

In the elevator, Tali and Liara were talking with Naruto and Hinata about their kubrow. While Sakura and Sasuke were talking with Garrus and Kaiden. Wrex is thinking about his kubrow, what is about it, we don't know. Shepard and Ash were talking about the meeting they going to have.

When the doors open, it shows Shizune waiting for them.

"Hey, Shizune. The meeting is about to start, right?" Naruto asks her.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. They are waiting for you. Please, get in the room." Shizune tells them while she looks at the 2 extras.

"Thanks, Shizune. Come on, let's see if the meeting goes well." Naruto said to them.

When they enter the room, they see Lotus siting with her kubrow, Hagoromo. And with her, are the holograms of the Citadel's Councilors waiting for them.

"Lotus-Sama, Councilors." Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke said to them. Then they sit on their places.

"Lady Lotus, Councilors" Says Shepard and her squads-mates but Wrex just grunt a nod to them.

"Councilors, are you ready to hear my decision?" Lotus asks them.

Tevos starts to look at her fellows councilors and they nod to her.

"Yes, we are ready to hear your decision, Lady Lotus." Tevos said to her. Shepard was a bit nervous about it.

"It is the decision of mine that…. I shall agree to meet the councilors in person." Lotus tells them. Shepard sign in relief.

"We thank you for decision, Lady Lotus. I believe it is time if we accepted your offer, Lady Lotus." Sparatus tells her.

"Of course." Lotus said to him

Sparatus look at his fellows Councilors and they nodded back.

"We talk with our planet's leaders about your offer and it is the general public's opinion that we should accept your offer. So, in the authority of our government and the council….." Sparatus tells them. And everyone is holding their breath.

"That we accepted your offer, Lady Lotus. And for that we thank you for giving your offer." Sparatus said to her while he and the rest of the councilors deeply bow to her. Lotus just gets up making her kubrow to look at her going to the councilors, she grasp her hands together and also deeply bow to them.

"I….No. We thank you for accepting our offer." Lotus tells them.

Naruto and the others are also bowing to them.

"We also required some of your warriors to help Shepard on the man-hunt of a rogue named Saren Arterius." Tevos tells her showing his picture and his file.

"He kill one of our agents and he attempted to destroy a colony to cover is tracks with help of the geth. Since then Commander Shepard and her team have been hunting them. This is his ship and it origins is unknown." Tevos tells her showing the image of a video of a ship looks like a squid. And is very well known in the history of the Void.

"Councilors, we known very well it origins. It's what we call them, The Dark Ones. They came from the dark space beyond the galaxy. And they release a plague what we call Infection on our people. It nearly destroys the Void System. But we were able to destroy the plague with a cure we developed. And that was 5000 years ago. Now, that they are back to cause more destruction. The history about it, is in the codex that we give it to you." Lotus explains them.

"So, what warriors that you have can help Commander on her man-hunt, Lady Lotus?" Tevos asks her.

"Them." Lotus answers her pointing with her hand to Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke with their eyes glowing.

"Very well. We will be expecting you when the man-hunt is over, Lady Lotus?" Valern asks her.

"Of course, Councilors." She answers them.

"Shepard, you know what to do." Tevos tells her.

"Yes, Councilor Tevos." Shepard said nodding to her.

"Lady Lotus, we are looking forward to meet you in person." Tevos said to her while Tevos and Councilors nod their heads to her. And their hologram goes out.

"Now, someone would explain me why there is 2 kubrows pup with Tali-Dono and Wrex-Dono" Lotus asks them with a small smile on her face.

"Ask Naruto." Sakura and Sasuke tell her while pointing at him.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Naruto says to them with a pout on his face.

"There, there, Naruto-kun." Hinata tells him while she pats his back.

"Ok. Well, in the beginning, Tali-chan was a bit afraid of Kiiroi because she didn't know him very well. But she was able to be with him some time to know him with my help and Liara's help too. So on the way to here, we pass by the kubrow den to make a surprise for Tali. Has we can see now, she have a female kubrow that she named Chatika." Naruto explain to her while she sees Tali with her kubrow on her arms that was looking around with curiosity.

"And for Wrex, you have to ask him." Naruto tells her.

And everyone looks at him making grunts in resignation.

"Fine. When Tali's pup was been examined by their caretaker, this pup was challenge me by growling at me. So I tested him to see if the pup have quads or not. As you can see, he has. And his name is Urd." Wrex explain to them.

"I see. Very well. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke get ready for a hunt tomorrow. And good luck, my children." Lotus tells them.

"Yes. Lotus-Sama." They say to her.

END.

* * *

If you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it.

Please review if you can. Just remember this is my first fanfiction.


	6. Saying goodbye for now

I don't own Naruto, Warframe and Mass Effect, they belong to the respectives owners.

I will try to releasing one chapter a week.

* * *

"I see. Very well. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke get ready for a hunt tomorrow. And good luck, my children." Lotus tells them.

"Yes. Lotus-Sama." They say to her.

* * *

Chapter 06 – Saying goodbye for now.

The next day after the meeting, Shepard, Joker on his new hover-chair, Tali with Chatika and Liara are waiting for Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke on the Normandy's ramp.

"Tali, that is very weird looking puppy dog." Joker tells her while he looks at Chatika.

"Hey, Chatika is not a weird looking puppy dog. She is a kubrow and she is very cute and she don't like of what you are saying to her." Tali said to him while pointing at her kubrow that was growling at Joker and looking to his legs.

"Ok. Sorry about that, Tali. Just don't tell her to go for my legs, please." Joker said to her with his hands up in surrender.

"Good. Chatika, that is enough." Tali says satisfied and orders Chatika to stop. And Chatika barks to her, complying her order and starts to play with a toy that was given by Naruto.

Shepard and Liara were amused with Tali about her kubrow Chatika. Since she got her kubrow, she become more open and talks more with them.

Then a trans-plat shows up and docks it. On it is Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Lotus. But with 11 more people with them.

"So who is all these people, guys?" Shepard asks them.

"Well, ah… this is my parents and cousin. My father Minato Namikaze." Naruto starts to presents his parents and his cousin. Beginning with is dad.

"Hello, everyone." Says Minato who is compared with Naruto in terms of physical appearance; have bright, glowing blue eyes and spiky, blond hair and also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He is wearing a white and yellow warframe with light grey accents and golden ornaments (Volt Prime).

"My mother Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto continues.

"Hello, 'ttebane." Says Kushina enthusiastic to them. Who is a woman with a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, glowing violet eyes and a waist length red hair with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She is wearing a Red and yellow Warframe with dark grey accents and golden ornaments (Ember Prime).

"And my cousin from my mother side, Karin Uzumaki." Naruto finishing presenting with her.

"Hello, everyone." Says Karin who is a woman at Naruto's age who has glowing crimson eyes with a hint of violet, fair skin, and red which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses and her outfit consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

"Hinata-hime, it is your turn." Naruto tells her.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. This is my father Hiashi Hyuga." Hinata starts to present her father.

"Greetings." Say Hiashi who is man who has long, brown hair and featureless glowing white eyes with a hint of grey. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

"My mother Hikari Hyuga." Hinata continues.

"Hello, everyone." Says Hikari with kindness. Who is woman who possesses fair skin, glowing lavender eyes and long, dark-purple hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She was seen wearing a long-sleeved kimono. Overall, she bears a striking resemblance with Hinata.

"And my younger sister Hanabi Hyuga." Hinata finish presenting them.

"Hey, guys." Says Hanabi with enthusiasm. Who is a young woman, who as a hips length brown hair, is tied into a lower ponytail, with a white ribbon at her shoulders, has two shorter strands of hair tied at the ends with pink ribbons and glowing light lavender eyes. She wears a tan-coloured and long-sleeved kimono shirt with red-orange flames designed on it with a matching knee-length skirt, along with a white obi around her waist.

"Oi, Sasuke, it is your turn." Naruto tells him.

"Thanks. This is my father Fugaku Uchiha." Sasuke starts with his father.

"Greetings, visitors." Says Fugaku who is a man who has short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and glowing onyx-coloured eyes with a hint of red, with visible creases below. He is wearing a dark blue prisma like warframe (Excalibur with a Prisma Skin).

"My mother Mikoto Uchiha." Sasuke continues.

"Hello, everyone." Says Mikoto with kindness. Who is a woman who has a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and glowing black eyes with a hint of dark blue. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt.

"And my older brother Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke finishes present them.

"Greetings, everyone." Says Itachi who is a man who had glowing onyx eyes with a hint of dark blue under which were long pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. He is wearing also a dark blue prisma like warframe.

"Well, it is looks that is my turn now." Says Sakura seeing now that it is her turn.

"This is my father Kizashi Haruno." She starts with her father.

"Hello, everyone." Says Kizashi with a very happy-go-luck voice. Who is a man who has a kind-faced man with glowing blue eyes, and dull-pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom. He has a darker skin-tone. He also has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wears a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt which has a green, inner-lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt. This is held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with a burgundy coloured ¾-length pant, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wears a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in colour.

"And my mother Mebuki Haruno." Sakura finishes presenting her parents.

"Hello, everyone." Says Mebuki with a twitch on her left eyebrow because of her husband's exuberance. Who is a woman who is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has glowing green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Commander Jane Shepard. This is Jeff Moreau aka Joker, Normandy's pilot."

"Hey, everyone." Says Joker with a waving hand.

"Liara T'Soni." Shepard continues.

"Hello, everyone." Says Liara with a bow.

"And Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." Shepard finishes with her presentation.

"Hello, everyone. This is Chatika." Says Tali showing her pup kubrow with a very happy voice. Chatika just barks at them while shaking her tail.

"Well, we should go because the council already give us a glue on Saren in this morning." Shepard informs them.

"Thanks, Shepard." Naruto said to her.

Naruto turns to his parents and cousin.

"Well, its looks I'm going for a hunt for a rogue, guys." Naruto said to them.

"Good luck, my son." Minato tells him.

"Thanks, dad." Says Naruto.

"Kiss that rogue's ass, Naruto." Karin said to him.

"I always do, Karin-Nechan." Says Naruto.

"Naru-Chan, show them the might of the Uzumaki. 'Ttebane." Kushina tells him.

"Yes, Kaa-chan. 'Ttebayo." Says Naruto with a salute to her.

* * *

With Hinata.

"Well, I'm going." Hinata tells them.

"Good luck, my daughter." Hiashi tells her.

"Thank you, Father." Says Hinata.

"Take care of yourself and Naruto-kun, Ok?" Hikari asks her.

"I will, Mother." Hinata said to her mother.

"You better show them what you got, Nee-chan." Hanabi tells her.

"I will, Hanabi-Chan." Hinata tells her.

* * *

With Sasuke.

"Hn. I'm going." Sasuke tells them.

"Show them the Justice of Lotus-Sama, my son." Fugaku said to his son.

"I will, father." Sasuke tells him.

"Take care of yourself, ok Sasuke-kun. And where is Susano?" Mikoto tells him with a motherly voice while she looks for her son's Kavat.

"Yes, I will, mother. And Susano is sleeping on my container." Sasuke tells her.

"Remember what I taught you, Sasuke." Itachi tells him.

"There isn't a 'you', but a 'we' on the team. I know Ni-san." Sasuke tells him of what he remembers.

* * *

With Sakura.

"Bye, Mom, Dad." Says Sakura to them.

"Be careful out there, honey. When you on space, don't get 'spaced', ok? Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." Says Kizashi to her and laugh on his pun that he did.

"Thanks, dad." Sakura said to him with sweat drop in her head while her father receives a fist on his head by her mother Mebuki.

"Just forget of what your father said with the last part. Just watch yourself and your husband out there, ok." Mebuki tells her with a twitching eyebrow and a smoking fist.

"Ok, I will, mom." Sakura said to her mother.

Shepard, Joker, Tali and Liara were watching this with bewilderment and thinking 'What in the hell we are bringing in your ship?'.

Then Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura turn to Lotus.

"My warriors, help them with your skills, justice, power and honor. And watch yourselves out there, please." Lotus tells them with a kind and motherly voice.

"Yes, Lotus-Sama." They said to her.

Then Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke go to the Normandy's ramp.

"Well, you guys are ready for this?" Shepard asks them.

Naruto starts to look at Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke. He nods to them and they nodded back to him.

"Yes, we are ready, Shepard." Naruto tells her.

"Come on, let's get in and get you a place on it." Shepard tells them.

They get in the Normandy with 4 white and golden with black accents and golden ornaments containers floating behind them. The ramp closes behind them and then the Normandy starts to take off the landing platform. The people on the landing platform see the Normandy leaving the tower, circle around the tower and go out of the planet's sky.

"You think they going to be alright, Obaa-Sama?" Kushina asks her aunt Lotus.

"Yes, I think they will be. Because they are our best warriors that we have and I think they will surprise everyone out there. Don't you think?" Lotus tells them.

They nod to her.

* * *

In the Normandy.

"Come on, let's get in and get you a place on it." Shepard tells them.

Then the ramp closes behind them. The Orokins starts to look around the hangar. They Garrus on a holographic monitor, Liara started to walk to him, Ash fixing some weapons and Wrex training his kubrow Urd.

"Well, I'm going to the engine room, guys. Come on, Chatika." Tali tells them while goes to a door with Chatika that just barks at her complying her order.

"Ok, Tali. Joker set the Normandy to the Feros in the Theseus System of the Attican Beta Cluster." Shepard orders Joker.

"Ok, Commander." Joker complies and goes to the elevator on his hover-chair.

"Well, we don't have much space and comfort in the Normandy, because it isn't really built for that. You don't mind accommodate in here, in the hangar?" Shepard asks them.

"We don't mind about it. We are all used to sleeping in outdoors during missions or patrolling." Naruto tells her.

"Alright, I should go and see if I got any messages from the council or the alliance. If you need something, asks Joker or any crewmember. And you can explore the ship if want to." Shepard tells and goes to her office.

"Well, let's put our containers in that empty corner and check our weapons and Warframe." Naruto said to them indicated a corner of the Normandy's hangar.

"Ok, Naruto-kun." Hinata tells him.

"Sure." Says Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke just grunt.

They get their hovering containers to the hangar's corner and put them in vertical position to open them to show their Warframe and weapons. Ash, Garrus, Liara and Wrex saw their weapons and start to get closer to them. They start to see holograms in form of cubes projecting out their containers.

"Kurama. I need a table. And Kiiroi, get some rest, buddy." Naruto orders the red hologram and his kubrow.

" _Right away, Kid_." Kurama complies and Kiiroi just yawns and lay down next to his container.

"Matatabi, a table please." Hinata asks her bluish-white hologram.

" _Sure thing, honey_." Matatabi tells her.

"Would you make me a table, please Katsuyu?" Sakura asks her white hologram.

" _Of course, Sakura-chan_." Katsuyu said to her.

" _How I can be in your service, Sasuke-Sama?_ " The light grey hologram asks him.

"A table, Aoda." Sasuke orders while his black with white patches on his ears and tails and red eyes Kavat, Susano, climbs to Sasuke's right shoulder.

" _Right away, Sasuke-Sama_." Aoda complies.

All the 4 holograms started to emitted lights to the floor of the hangar that started to form tables for them. After the tables were form, they started to put their weapons to check them if they are working properly. Ash, Garrus and Wrex were near them they see, what looks like a rifle colored grey with white accents and golden ornaments (Boltor Prime), a sniper-rifle colored white with grey accents and golden ornaments (Vectis Prime), a shotgun colored mate yellow with brown accents (Sancti Tigris), an energy weapon colored dark grey with golden accents (Synoid Simulor), a heavy pistol colored white with bluish-grey accents and golden ornaments (Lex Prime), a par of machine-pistols colored white with grey accents and golden ornaments (Akstiletto Prime), an energy pulsing bracelet colored dark grey with golden accents (Synoid Gammacor), a throwing weapon that the blade is shaped in spiral colored white with golden ornaments (Spira Prime), a polearm colored white with light grey and golden on the blades (Orthos Prime), a sword like katana colored white with grey accents and golden ornaments and it have an attachment on the pommel, shaped like a sword (Nikana Prime with Sugrata Uru), a double headed axe colored white with grey and brown accents and golden ornaments (Scindo Prime) and 2 one handed scythes colored black with silver accents and golden ornaments (Dual Kamas Prime).

"Wow, I never had seen that kind of weapons. Where you get those?" Garrus asks them.

Naruto just smile at him, Sasuke just do a smirk, Hinata and Sakura quietly giggles at him.

"We didn't get them, we made them." Sasuke answers him, surprising them.

"You made them. How?" Ash asks them too.

"Well, we made these weapons and Warframe in rite of passage to adults. To see if we can build, so that we can finally fight in a battle." Sakura tells them.

"We, the Krogan have also a rite of passage that is overseen by a shaman respective to the clan that the young krogan wishes to join. My rite was consisted by battling various wild fauna in an arena in Tuchanka and ending with an encounter with a Thresher Maw which I kill it alone and got these scars." Wrex tells them his rite of passage.

"So what are these weapons that you have here?" Garrus asks them while Ash looks at the strange guns with unnoticed curiosity by them.

"Instead of tell you, how about we show you how they perform in the battlefield." Sasuke tells them.

"Oh, I'm totally going to see it in action." Garrus said to them while Ash gives a small nod and Wrex just grunt.

"In the meantime, let us see the technology that you guys have in this ship." Naruto tells them.

* * *

After the Normandy leaving the Void System, 4 hours later.

"Commander, I already set the Normandy to Feros, ETA 6 hours. And Doctor Chakwas wants to talk to you." Joker tells her on her comlink when she was looking for info on Feros.

"Thanks, Joker." Shepard said to him.

Shepard leaves her office to go to the medic bay.

"You wanted to talk about something, Doctor Chakwas," Shepard said as she walked into the medical bay.

Doctor Chakwas looked up from her computer.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for coming to speak to me even before a big mission." Doctor Chakwas tells her.

"No problem, but what did you want to talk about?" Shepard calmly answered.

Chakwas gestured for Shepard to get closer and turned the screen of her computer. Shepard peered at it to see that it was several diagrams of humans.

"I was curious, and the Orokins, especially Sakura, were quite cooperative. They allowed me to conduct several scans and tests on them. I thought you might want to hear what I found out before you take any of them on the mission." Chakwas explained to her.

"Good idea. I'd want to know if medi-gel doesn't work on them or if there are any other issues. So what did you find out?" Shepard spoke in a strong tone.

Doctor Chakwas look back to the computer screen before beginning.

"I'm not quite sure where to begin. I found out a lot about them, but it only seems to have sparked more questions in my mind. First thing first, they clearly aren't human despite our aesthetic similarities. In fact, if I had to choose another species to compare them to, I'd say their internal structure more closely resembles the Krogan than humans." She explains to Shepard.

"Really!? The Krogan!?" Shepard exclaiming in shock with her eyebrows rising in shock.

Doctor Chakwas chuckled slightly at the reaction before pulling up a screen which showed a scan of one of the Orokin.

"I'll start with what you already know. They are built very similarly to humans, and even resemble humans greatly. When you dig deeper though, many differences pop up. First, I shall talk about their muscular structure. I'll skip the medical terms, but theirs is far more efficient than any other species. Their muscles differ on a cellular level that has only been theory before now. One of the main differences their muscle structures allow from other species is that their muscles grow inwards, you could say. Most species' muscles expand outwards, but theirs simply grow more dense and compact. This is why they seem to be of a slimmer build than most humans. This muscular structure causes their species to have tremendous natural strength. I lack the data necessary to accurately portray their level of strength compared to humans or other Citadel races, but I can guarantee they are far stronger than any races other than the Elcor and Krogan. That is only due to a much lower amount of muscle than losing to them in muscle efficiency. An interesting fact, if we use Ash as an example of the muscle density of ours soldiers, since she has reportedly undergone massive physical conditioning, then I could say that their species would average at having 40% more mass than humans of similar size. Naruto weighs 279 pounds, despite being similar in build to a human weighing 180 pounds. This puts him at having 55% more mass." She continued to explaining while she was pointing to it.

"Then there is their skeletal system. They only have 189 bones in their skeletal system. Their bones are also composed of an organic material that is both lighter and suppler than humans without sacrificing any durability. The bones themselves seem to be thicker in order to better handle their incredible levels of strength and power." She explains the skeletal system.

"Their nervous systems would put even an asari to shame. While they aren't able to attune their nervous systems to others like the asari, they have an incredible amount of control over them. The greatest difference is the amount of energy in their nervous systems. It is staggering. To generate this much energy requires massive amounts of calories. A human biotic has to consume 4,500 calories in order to effectively utilize their biotics. I'd say each of them would need to consume over 10,000 calories a day. They seem to have prepared special nutrient bars in order to not burden you, but I'd suggest we greatly increase the amount of food we regularly have in stock if we intend to have even a couple of them on board for any duration of time. They should be able to eat human or asari food with little to no problems. And that shows in their glowing eyes." She explains the nervous system.

"Their species seems to have a slightly enhanced regenerative capability. Nothing compared to a Vorcha or Krogan, but better than Humans or Turians. I checked, and medi-gel seems to work so well for them that it is almost unnatural.

The reason that I said their internal composition is closest to the krogan is due to their organs though. Like the krogan, this species seems to have instances of secondary and tertiary organs. A krogan has two hearts, four lungs, and even four testicles. This species seems to have two livers, four kidneys, and two spleens. Unlike the krogan though, their organs are segmental. We'll use their liver as an example. Instead of having two separate livers, they have one large organ composed of two separate working livers. Even if one is damaged, they would not suffer system failure. Their biggest worry would be blood loss. In fact, their regenerative capabilities seem centered around restoring damaged organs to a working condition. This grants them incredible protection against death by stab wounds. Their only 'weaknesses' would be the heart, brain, and spinal column. Considering these are fatal to all except krogan and vorcha, then it isn't really a weakness.

Their lungs are incredible as well. It is difficult to explain without going into technical terms. Simply put, their lungs are able to better able to handle different levels of oxygen concentrations. I'll compare them to humans on earth. Earth's atmosphere is about 20% oxygen. Humans breathe this in. We exhale air that has approximately 16% oxygen. So humans are only able to extract around a fifth of the oxygen we breathe in. So if we are on a planet with an atmospheric composition of only 15% oxygen, we would extract a quarter less oxygen per breath. That would be too little to successfully colonize that planet. This also applies to Asari, Turians, Salarians, and most oxygen breathing sentient species. It seems that carbon based life tends to evolve on planets that fit these conditions. So all the oxygen breathing species can only easily colonize planets with an oxygen level between 18-22%. A rather small range. There are plenty of planets just outside this range, like Aratoht or Niacal. Both require rebreathers and domed habitats.

Sorry, I'm getting off topic. Basically this species' lungs are capable of changing the percentage of oxygen they absorb. They have highly advanced and efficient alveoli, which is the part of our lungs which extracts carbon dioxide from our lungs and replaces it with oxygen. The main thing you need to know is that their body only uses a portion of their alveoli in daily activity. The rest lay dormant until they are needed. One unfortunate side effect of their muscular system, multiple organs, and overpowered nervous system is that they need far higher levels of oxygen. This amount also increases to ridiculous levels when they engage in strenuous physical activity. So that is why the majority of their alveoli lay dormant until needed. They then activate in order to increase the amount of oxygen running throughout their body, only to go dormant again when their body settles down.

This would give them incredible cardiovascular endurance, but it also will theoretically allow them to breathe and function in a wider range of oxygen concentrations than other species. Too little oxygen in the atmosphere, their bodies will naturally increase the amount they take in with each breath. Too much and more alveoli will shut down. Their highly advanced alveoli also seem to cut down on the intake of other gases besides oxygen as well. They could seemingly survive on and colonize planets with oxygen levels too low or other toxic gases too high in concentration for other species. The lungs are also resistant to damage. A bullet wound to a lung might incapacitate or hamper them, but it likely wouldn't be lethal.

In summary, commander, this species seems specifically designed for war and combat. Greater strength, speed, stamina, durability, and regeneration. They could even survive and fight on toxic or dangerous worlds. In fact, it is almost suspicious how well suited to combat this species is. Not to mention the how physically advanced they are and when they are wearing their Warframe, their physical capacity and abilities increases exponentially." Doctor Chakwas finished in a hesitant voice.

Shepard meanwhile was rubbing her temples as she tried to absorb all the information just presented to her. It was a lot to take in. The summary was that this species seemed very well suited for battle, but as a commander, Shepard had to try and remember all of what she was hearing. It might come in handy. Especially with that ending, which she really didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked.

"They just seem too…perfect to be natural. As a species' intelligence grows, a species usually will lose certain traits that were more important to survival before. They lose more animalistic or bestial traits in favor of more…developed traits like larger brains and opposable thumbs. They start to rely on their intelligence in order to adapt to survive. Yet this species seems to have both. They are extremely physically adept, but also seem to have all the traits of more developed species. They seem to have the intelligence of any of the spacefaring species, while only the krogan could reasonably claim to match them in physical prowess. Considering the krogan come from a highly dangerous and brutal world while this species comes from a relatively docile and fertile world, then it all seems…unnatural." Doctor Chakwas explained slowly.

"You think something is wrong with their species?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Never mind, commander. I shouldn't tell you of such things right before an important mission, especially when I have no real proof. I'll continue reviewing the data and conducting tests that the Orokins approve of. If I find anything else, I'll tell you." Doctor Chakwas tells while shook her head to her and sat down. Shepard shrugged and acquiesced.

"So they are ready for combat?" Shepard asks her.

"More than ready, I'd say. Only Wrex might be more of a challenge for the enemy to put down, and I seriously doubt that we have seen everything they have to offer." Chakwas stated with a wry grin.

"Of that I have little doubt. They seem like the kind of persons that always manages to surprise you. It can be almost disconcerting in a way." Shepard chuckled and agreed with her

"I agree. Despite that though, their hearts are in the right place. That I can tell. So all we can do is hope that we get the pleasant surprises while Saren gets the bad ones." Doctor Chakwas stated merrily. The two shared a laugh together for several moments. As it died down, Shepard starts to leave the med-bay.

"Thanks for talk, Doc." Shepard tells her.

"Anytime, Commander." Chakwas said to her.

END.

* * *

If you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it.

Please review if you can. Just remember this is my first fanfiction.


	7. Something weird in this colony

I don't own Naruto, Warframe and Mass Effect, they belong to the respectives owners.

I will try to releasing one chapter a week.

* * *

"So they are ready for combat?" Shepard asks her.

"More than ready, I'd say. Only Wrex might be more of a challenge for the enemy to put down, and I seriously doubt that we have seen everything they have to offer." Chakwas stated with a wry grin.

"Of that I have little doubt. They seem like the kind of persons that always manages to surprise you. It can be almost disconcerting in a way." Shepard chuckled and agreed with her

"I agree. Despite that though, their hearts are in the right place. That I can tell. So all we can do is hope that we get the pleasant surprises while Saren gets the bad ones." Doctor Chakwas stated merrily. The two shared a laugh together for several moments. As it died down, Shepard starts to leave the med-bay.

"Thanks for talk doc." Shepard tells her.

"Anytime, Commander." Chakwas said to her.

* * *

Chapter 07 – Something weird in this colony

"Commander, we are in orbit of Feros." Joker tells her.

"Thanks, Joker. Tell everyone to meet to the comms room." Shepard orders him.

"Ok, Commander." Joker complies.

* * *

In the comms room, everyone is waiting for Shepard while they are talking with each other.

Shepard gets in the room, turns on her Omni-tool and shows information on screen of the next mission.

"Ok, people. This is what we got." Shepard starts to explain.

Everyone looks to the screen.

"From what the council and Captain Anderson told me. The geth have attacked Feros. Our primary objective is to go to the Zhu's Hope colony to investigate what Saren is after, and why he sent his geth troops to the planet. Zhu's Hope Colony on Feros, it is a very young colony. The planet is covered with an old Prothean megatropolis that covers about 2/3rds of the planet. Anderson says that the colonists were attempting to build on what the Protheans left behind." Shepard explains to them the mission's objectives.

"So, who goes with you, Shepard?" Garrus asks her.

"Everyone is going in this one. We are going in 30 minutes. Get ready everyone." Shepard tells them.

"Well, let's suit up, people." Naruto said to them.

* * *

30 minutes later at the docking door.

Everyone is wearing their armour.

Shepard is wearing her Heavy Specter Armor, with the HMWA Specter Master Rifle and the HMWSR Specter Sniper Rifle on her back and the HMWP Specter Master Pistol on her right leg;

Ash is wearing her Heavy Predator Armor, with the Kovalyov Assault Rifle on her back, the Karpov Pistol in her right leg and the Sokolov Shotgun on her lower back;

Kaidan is wearing his Medium Partisan Armor, with the Kovalyov Assault Rifle on his back and the Karpov Pistol on his right leg;

Liara is wearing her Light Janissary Armor, with the Kovalyov Assault Rifle on her back and the Sokolov Shotgun on her lower back;

Tali is wearing her Light Colossus Armor, with the Karpov Pistol on her right leg and the Sokolov Shotgun on her lower back;

Garrus is wearing his Medium Phantom Armor, with the Kovalyov Assault Rifle and the Volkov Sniper Rifle on his back;

Wrex is wearing his Heavy Crisis Armor, with the Kovalyov Assault Rifle on his back and the Sokolov Shotgun on his lower back.

Naruto is wearing his Loki Prime Warframe, he has the Boltor Prime and the Orthos Prime (compacted) in his back, the Lex Prime on his right leg and Kiiroi is with him in his left side wearing kubrow armor;

Hinata is wearing her Nova Prime Warframe, she has the Synoid Simulor in her back, the Synoid Gammacor on her right leg and the Dual Kamas Prime in her lower back, with her is the Sentinel Helios;

Sasuke is wearing his Ash Prime Warframe, he has the Vectis Prime on his back, the Spira Prime on his both legs and the Nikana Prime in his lower back diagonally and with him is Susano;

Sakura is wearing her Trinity Prime, she has the Sancti Tigris and the Scindo Prime in her back, the Akstiletto Prime on her both legs and with her is the Sentinel Carrier Prime.

" _Equalizing interior pressure with exterior pressure atmosphere_." The Normandy VI saying to them.

"Ok, Everyone. Weapons and comms check." Shepard tells them.

"Check." Everyone said to her after checking their weapons and comms.

"Alright then. Let's go." Shepard tells them.

" _Logged: the Commanding Officer is ashore. XO Pressly has the deck_." The Normandy VI saying to them opening the door.

As soon they step out of the Normandy, they see a man waving his arm to them.

"Hey, over here." The man shouting to them.

"Who the heck is he?" Garrus asks them wandering.

They are staring at the man who is a colonist, who is practically looked dead on his feet and he is swaying slightly from side to side.

"Let's asks him." Shepard tells him going to the colonist.

"We saw your ship. Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately" The colonist said without preamble as they approached him.

"Who's Fai Dan?" Shepard asks him.

"He's our leader. He needs your help to prepare for the geth. They are making another push." He answers her.

"Where do we go?" Garrus asked him.

They were only in the docks and yet, the place looked empty. That did not put a good feeling in them.

"Up the stairs, past the freighter." He answered him, pointing behind himself with his thumb.

But when he turned to look at where he was pointing, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh shit! Take cov… Aaahhh." He never finished the sentence, as he was pull behind some rubble by Naruto when a bullet fired by a Geth almost got in the colonist head.

"Take cover." Naruto tells them.

The others took heed of his words and went for cover either behind rubble that had fallen onto the dock or up against the side.

"Stay down and don't move." Naruto said to the colonist.

The colonist just nods and puts his hands on his head.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that would be the geth." Sasuke said over the sound of gunfire.

"Yep, that would be the Geth, alright." Tali answer him.

"Shepard, I think is time to show what we can do." Naruto tells her while he takes the Boltor Prime from his back.

"Ok, go for it." Shepard gives him a go.

"Sasuke, how many?" Naruto asks him.

"8 of them." Sasuke answers him while he was looking through his Vectis Prime.

"Take the rocket out." Naruto orders him.

Sasuke takes aim and shoot right to the receptor's geth.

"Rocket out." Sasuke tells him.

"Hinata, Sakura, cover me." Naruto orders them.

"Go." Both of them saying to him drawing their weapons.

"I'm going. Kiiroi, stay." Naruto tells them and orders Kiiroi.

Kiiroi barks at him and sit near Hinata.

"I'm seen you in a bit." Naruto tells them going invisible surprising the others.

"Whoa. Where he go?" Kaidan asks them.

"Kaidan. I don't know." Garrus answers him.

They start to see the Geth going down one by one, by an invisible Naruto making them standing to look for him were head-shooted by Sasuke or take it down by Hinata and Sakura. In 30 seconds, they hear Naruto.

"It's clear." Naruto shouting to them.

Everyone gets out of cover.

When they get near the staircase, they see Naruto appearing in tin air while he holsters his rifle.

"Good job, guys." Shepard tells them.

"Well, it's our job." Naruto said to her shrugging his shoulders.

"Wh…. Who are you guys?" The colonist asks them amazed by them.

"It's classified. Sorry, hummm?" Shepard tells the colonist.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is David, David al Talaqani." The colonist says his name to Shepard.

"Right, as I was saying. It's classified, David." Shepard tells him.

"Oh, of course.." David tells them.

"Next time, safe some for us, kid." Wrex said to Naruto.

"Sure thing, big guy." Naruto tells him smiling patting his shoulder.

Shepard shook her head before turning to David.

"We'll advance towards Zhu's Hope, taking out all the geth that shows up along the way. Follow, but make sure to stay far enough back that you aren't in any danger. Everyone else, be careful." She immediately ordered.

"Now, come on, let's see what Fai Dan what want with us." Shepard said to David. He just nodded to her.

The group nodded and quickly started moving forward.

Naruto eyed their surroundings as the group walked into a structure filled with concrete stairs, making sure to check if there were any hostiles. He tilted his head slightly as he heard a slight scratching noise. Without looking he spoke.

"Sasuke." He says.

"I know." Sasuke tells him that he heard it too.

With a quick movement, Sasuke throws 2 spira to his top right and his top left.

Naruto turned his head to see that Sasuke had pierced 2 weird looking geths that were been sticking to the wall right through the neck. The thing was struggling with jerky movements, no doubt already damaged due to the attack. Naruto calmly pulled out his pistol and shot them 1 time in the receptor with his Lex.

"Now is really clear. Sorry about that, Shepard." Naruto tells her.

"Well, it's ok. Come on" Shepard told them all. They followed her up the staircase.

They all reached the top of the staircase. They turned to the right and they followed him into a short tunnel. He turned right again at the end of the tunnel and they came out into the open. What was in front of them were a couple of barricades and a few colonists wielding guns behind them.

As the group approached, the humans show relief.

"Thank god, reinforcements." One of them says to them.

Shepard nodded to David and he led them a bit further in.

"Take a breather for now while I talk to this Fai Dan." She tells David.

"I will. Thank you for saving me back there." David said to them and leaves.

When she turned, Naruto grabbed her wrist with a firm grip. She tuned and gave him a questioning look. Naruto quickly looked to confirm that none of the colonists were within hearing range.

"Shepard… something is wrong with these people." Naruto quickly told Shepard in a serious tone.

"What do you mean? Are they sick or something?" Shepard asks him with her left eyebrow raised.

"Look at Kiiroi." Naruto tells her.

When she looks at Kiiroi, she was seeing that Kiiroi was really tense, because he knows something is wrong with the colonists.

"What wrong with him?" Shepard asks him.

"He always does that when something is wrong and I trust his instincts. And also should you." Naruto said to her with a strong voice.

"Alright, I will. Everyone be on lookout for any suspicious behavior." Shepard tells them.

They nodded to her. They get to Fai Dan. He looks at them with relief.

"Oh, Commander. I'm glad they finally sent somebody to help us." He said to her.

"You're a bit late, aren't you?" The woman next to Fai Dan said bitterly.

"Now isn't the time for that, Arcelia!" Fai Dan told her sharply. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but kept silent.

"Sorry about that, Commander." He told Shepard, his voice full of apology.

"Things have been on edge ever since—"

Naruto, who had been standing quietly and keeping a look out, suddenly draws his Boltor on his shoulder back into his hands and opened fire. The shot sailed out of the barrel, through the air, and struck the geth that was coming out of the nearby exit, all in the time that the sound of the bullet firing echoed throughout the colony.

"Watch out!" Arcelia shouted.

"We've got Geth in the tower!" Naruto shouted for all to hear.

"Protect the heart of the colony!" Fai Dan shouted loudly as nearby colonists ran toward them with weapons in their hands.

"Alright, let's take care this." Shepard said to them.

They make a short work out of them and they see a geth drop ship leaving.

"The tower's secure. Thanks to you, people." Fai Dan saying in relief.

"I'm just glad your colony is safe." Shepard tells him.

"I appreciate your concern and your efforts against the geth." Fai Dan said to then.

"They may have slowed down, but they'll be back. They always come back." Arcelia tells them.

"Help us find what the geth are after and you'll all get out of here alive." Shepard said to her.

"We don't know what they're after. They came, they attacked us. That's all we know. Their main base is at the ExoGeni headquarters. A good place to start looking if you want answers." Fai Dan said to her.

"What is the ExoGeni?" Garrus asks them.

"It's the company most of us for before the attacks. They fund this colony. The skyway leads directly to ExoGeni headquarters. You can't miss it." Arcelia answers him.

"Of course, there is an army of geth between here and there." Fai Dan adds.

"I didn't expect this would be easy." Shepard says to him.

"Then maybe I can get this colony operational again." Fai Dan tells her.

"What you mean by that?" Naruto asks him.

"Well, we need to find and activate water valves in the tunnels beneath Zhu's Hope to restore water to the colony, to solve the colony's food shortage by supplementing rations with varren meat. However, we cannot hunt safely until someone removes the dangerous alpha varren. We also need to find replacement power cells in the ruins of Zhu's Hope, in order to restore power to the colony. And we need to find and destroying the geth transmitter will give us a better chance of survival." Fai Dan tells them of what they need for them.

"We will see what we can do about that." Shepard tells him.

"Commander, is this really necessary? Shouldn't we focus on why the geth are here?" Garrus quickly questioned.

"Of course we should help them! They are in dire need of aid!" Tali protested immediately.

"I understand what you mean Garrus, but we can't leave these people like this. The geth are continuing to attack, so they must want these colonists gone for some reason. I'm not planning on letting them succeed." Shepard declared seriously to Garrus. Garrus reluctantly nodded in acceptance.

"So let's head out." Shepard orders them.

"What you guys doing?" They heard Naruto asking.

They to Naruto watching him look at the tower's entrance. When they turn to it, they see Kiiroi with a geth arm on his mouth, peeing on a geth without an arm and Susano was pawing with his right paw on a severed geth's head with his head tilted to the left, curious about it.

Naruto and Sasuke palmed their helmet about this situation. Hinata and Sakura giggles quietly about it.

"They do this all the time?" Tali asking Naruto and Sasuke.

"You don't want to know." They tell her with deadpan voice.

"Oh, ok." Tali said to them sweat dropping.

"Kiiroi, drop the arm and don't pee on things." Naruto orders Kiiroi.

Kiiroi drops the arm and barks at him going to him.

"Susano, let go the head." Sasuke orders Susano.

Susano just stop pawing the head and goes to Sasuke.

"Ok, then. Let's go." Shepard tells them ignoring of what happen there.

The group quickly walked to the other side of Zhu's Hope. They walked past the several manned barriers and entered a tunnel. The group advanced till they found a staircase.

They proceeded downwards, but were interrupted when a geth came around a corner. Most of the group dived into cover, but Naruto just let out a burst of gunfire from his Boltor.

The bullets managed to take down its shields, but it then the magazine ran out and he reloads. The geth was about to fire, but Wrex was faster. Holding his Shotgun and shoot at it. The first shot destroyed its flashlight head, but Wrex let out two more shots that connected with its torso, obliterated the geth.

"Thanks, big guy." Naruto said to Wrex.

"No problem, kid." Wrex tells him.

Only for a few of its buddies to come around the corner. That was enough for Naruto to move into cover himself. A firefight followed between the two groups, with the geth definitely getting the worst of it. There wasn't any cover near them, and Naruto's group wasn't in any mood to allow them to find any. The geth were soon turned into scrap metal by the group.

Shepard moved cautiously as she peeked around the corner before she signaled that it was clear.

The group moved quickly. At the bottom of the stairs they found a door that lead to a very long tunnel. Running along one side of the tunnel was a metal pipe.

"I think this is a water pipe." Tali quickly stated.

"I think so too. Here's a water valve maintenance station. Tali, see if you can reactivate it." Shepard orders her.

"Ok, Shepard." Tali comply and she started messing with a small screen on the pipe.

After tapping buttons for several moments, the group heard a sliding sound. Tali growled in annoyance before she turns to the group.

"I managed to reopen this valve, but it says that two more valves have been closed by the geth. We'll have to open them for the colony to have water." Tali explained to them.

The group advanced again, but soon found an intersection blocked off by geth. Luckily there were only three of them. Garrus sniped one before the geth even realized they were there. Liara and Kaidan both let off biotic attacks which seemed to explode once they touched their targets, taking out the other two.

The group moved to the intersection. Shepard looked around for a moment before sighing.

"It looks like it is time to split up. My team will be me, Ash, Tali, Liara, Hinata and Wrex, we will continue following the water pipe. Garrus, your team will be you, Kaidan, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. You will go to the right. Based on these skyscrapers, I doubt either will lead that far. Once you hit a dead end, rally back here." Shepard said to them

"Got it, commander," Garrus spoke seriously.

Shepard nodded and led her team away.

Garrus then turned to his team and sigh.

"Well, let's get this show on the road. Let's go." He tells them.

END.

* * *

If you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it.

Please review if you can. Just remember this is my first fanfiction.


	8. Helping the weird colony

I don't own Naruto, Warframe and Mass Effect, they belong to the respectives owners.

I will try to releasing one chapter a week.

* * *

"It looks like it is time to split up. My team will be me, Ash, Tali, Liara, Hinata and Wrex, we will continue following the water pipe. Garrus, your team will be you, Kaidan, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. You will go to the right. Based on these skyscrapers, I doubt either will lead that far. Once you hit a dead end, rally back here." Shepard said to them

"Got it, commander," Garrus spoke seriously.

Shepard nodded and led her team away.

Garrus then turned to his team and sigh.

"Well, let's get this show on the road. Let's go." He tells them.

* * *

Chapter 08 – Helping the "weird" colony

The three got into position and walked up to the door. Garrus opened it, but two shots immediately rang through the air. Garrus cussed as he clutched a wound in his right shoulder. Two geth snipers were on an upper balcony, just waiting for someone to open it.

He quickly moved into cover before they could fire again. Garrus quickly checked the wound. It wasn't bad. It seemed that his shields had stopped one and slowed the other. His armor then seemed to have absorbed some of the impact. Garrus looked over to see that his team wasn't able to get any shots off. Sasuke couldn't get a shoot because one of the snipers was preventing him from aiming. Naruto, Sakura and Kaidan because they only have short to medium range weapons and the enemies were too far away. They really had them trapped.

"Be ready, Sasuke. The rest of us are about to distract them." Garrus quickly yelled to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded to him and ready his Vectis Prime. Garrus sighed and look at the others. He nodded to them and they nodded back.

They started to pop up from their cover and started peppering the two snipers with gunfire. From this distance their shields were holding up. They didn't mind though, instead carefully watching their weapons.

When the weapons were almost aimed at them, they ducked down in time to avoid the shots. They might not be fast enough to dodge bullets, but he sure as hell was fast enough to avoid letting two hunks of metal draw a bead on him.

Sasuke managed to use the small window of opportunity to fire off a shot on one of the snipers. Fortunately, he got one, leaving its partner alone. They popped up again and fired at the remaining sniper. It ducked down as well once its shields were depleted. Sasuke got another shot at the other one when it pops up showing its head.

"Nice shoots, Sasuke." Garrus quickly commented

"Thanks, but let Sakura help you on that wound. She is our med on our squad." Sasuke said as Sakura approached Garrus.

"Thanks." Garrus claimed with a chuckle.

Sakura stretched the hole in his armor to show just his wound and started to heal him with her ability.

"There, that should do it. Be more careful next time." Shakura tells Garrus.

"All right, I will. We all should be more careful from now on." Garrus tells them.

They nodded in acceptance of the order. The group set off again. They walked down several empty hallways. After a minute of encountering no enemies, Garrus peeked around a corner to see a krogan facing the other way. Garrus backed away from the corner slowly before turning back to them.

"A krogan. He is facing the other way. Doesn't know we are here," Garrus told them in a whisper.

They nodded and Garrus thought for a few moments before ordering, "Okay. Naruto will take it down before it even knows what is happening."

They nodded. Naruto carefully draw his Lex prime and turn invisible. He then rounded the corner to see the krogan still facing the other way when he was near him, he shoot at the back of the krogan's head. Even with the shields, he immediately fell. A large pool of blood quickly spread from the body.

"Got it." Naruto says to them when he appears. Naruto tilted his head when he heard something.

"We got incoming, Garrus." Naruto warns him.

Garrus looked up just in time to see two more krogan enter the room. The two krogan see them and they roared before charging.

"Back in the corridor!" Garrus quickly ordered.

They moved to the opposite end of the corridor. Sasuke and Garrus used the edges of the corridor as cover while Naruto, Kaidan and Sakura crouched down in the middle.

"OK guys, when they show up in that corner, you know what to do." Garrus spoke calmly as he switched his assault rifle for his sniper rifle.

As soon as the two krogan rounded the corner everyone started firing at them. The Krogan's shields didn't hold up under that barrage of bullets. The krogan with a lot of bullets holes fell to the ground.

"Usually krogan are alone leading teams of geth. The fact that three were here indicates they were guarding something of value. Let's see what it is." Garrus informed them.

They nodded and quickly crossed the room where they had encountered the first krogan. They turned a corner and saw a machine there. Garrus approached it and started tapping a screen.

"Looks like this is the geth communicator/jammer. I'll shut it off, but we should make sure they don't simply restart it. Hold on a moment…There! It's off. Sasuke, would you cut this thing in half?" He soon explained.

"Of course. That should be easy." Sasuke just smirk and cracked his knuckles when he replies.

Sasuke drew and slashed with his Nikana Prime, slicing through the metal like butter. The blade was long enough to cut all the way through, splinting the machine in half making inoperable.

The group then backtracked to the intersection where they had split from the others. Shepard hadn't come back yet, so they were just waiting. Suddenly they hear Kiiroi bark at them.

They see him that he wandered down the left corridor which ended in a weird tilted wall. They looked closer, but the wall shot upwards showing that it was a door. Naruto blinked before turning to them.

"Well. Garrus, what should we do?" Naruto asks him.

"We'll check it out. It doesn't look like Shepard is going to be back soon. Might as well make sure there isn't anything that way." Garrus answers him.

The group walked through the door. They looked around to see that this was a very large room, filled with quite a bit of rubble.

"Varren, four o'clock." Kaidan warns them.

They turned to see a pack of varren running towards them. The five immediately opened fire. Garrus shot one through the eye with his sniper rifle with another one soon following it. Kaidan used lift on one and then finished it off with his pistol. Naruto used his Lex Prime to take down two. Sasuke is quickly working them with is Spira Prime one at a time. Sakura is swigging with her Scindo Prime, cutting them in two. Garrus, Naruto and Kaidan expertly managed to shoot several of the varren while avoiding Sasuke and Sakura.

They soon paused as they thought that they finish them all. They are proven wrong when Kiiroi jump over them to attack the alfa varren. Naruto looked to see that the last remaining varren had a red tint as well as being larger than the others. Naruto also saw several bleeding wounds from Kiiroi. Naruto was rather surprised it was still going. Kiiroi then lunged for the alfa varren's neck, killing it.

"Thanks, buddy. You save our asses in there." Naruto said to Kiiroi when he walks to his master and receives a good scratch behind his ear. Kiiroi barks at him and shakes his tail.

Then they split up to look around the large area. Kaidan crouched over the lead varren.

"I think this is the varren that was preventing the colonists from hunting. They should be fine for food now." Kaidan tells them.

They nodded at him. Then Garrus see an old Mako and examined it.

"Well I think the power cell in this thing could be used to power the colony." Garrus stated when he opens up the engine and started rifling through it.

They started to look around when they hear Garrus.

"Ok guys. I got the power cell. Let's get going." He said showing a glowing blue rod in his hand.

The group quickly moved out of the room to see that Shepard's group had made it back to the intersection. Shepard raised an eyebrow when she saw the group.

"What were you guys doing in that room?" she questioned.

"We arrived back before you guys and there was no sign of you returning yet, so we decided to check it out." Garrus quickly explained to her.

"Report!" Shepard orders him.

"The first tunnel soon brought us to the geth communicator/jammer. We shut it off before returning. The room we just returned from though was infested by a pack of varren. We eliminated them. The alpha was probably the one preventing the colonists from hunting. So they should be free now. We also managed to extract a power cell from an old Mako which should hopefully be able to power the colony." Garrus straightened as he answered seriously.

Shepard nodded and looked at Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kaidan.

"Anything to add?" She asks them.

They just shook their head and Shepard nodded her head.

"My team managed to restart the water and also found a colonist. He seemed…insane. He sounded like he wanted to tell us something about the other colonists, but he then would scream in pain. You were right, Naruto. There is something is wrong with them." She tells them. Naruto nodded to her about the colonists.

"So what we should do now, Commander?" Ash asks her.

"Well, we seem to have completed all our objectives down here. We'll investigate about the colonists after we drive off the geth. Now that we have finished helping the colonists, we will head to the ExoGeni headquarters." Shepard tells them.

Shepard started leading the group back. They made it back to the colony quickly, since they had already defeated all the geth in the area. Shepard turned back to them once they reentered the colony.

"Alright. I'll go talk to the people to tell them that we've fixed their problems. Garrus, give me the power cell. Now take a ten minutes break. We'll be heading to the ExoGeni headquarters immediately afterwards." Shepard told the group before walking away.

Naruto took this opportunity to check his weapons when Hinata sit next to him. Hinata was noticing that he as a bit tense.

"Naruto-kun, you're ok?" Hinata asks him worried about him.

"I don't know, Hinata-hime. Something is wrong in this colony." Naruto answers her looking at the colony and the colonists.

"I know, Naruto-kun. Shepard said when we are done with the geths we will investigated of what is wrong with them. Only then we can help them." Hinata secures him about it putting her head on his left shoulder.

"What I should done without you, my Shining Moon." Naruto tells her as he sigh when he leans to her head.

"You would be lost, my Radiant Son." Hinata said to him with her voice full of love for him.

"Thank you." Naruto said to her.

"I know." Hinata tells him.

Shepard shows up and then she questioned.

"Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded to her that they are ready.

"Then let's go." Shepard tells them.

The two teams formed up as they walked past the barricades for Zhu's Hope. They kept ready for any geth to arrive, but it seemed unnecessary. They passed through the small area before the elevator easily. Piling in, they waited as the elevator rose.

"For any of you that don't know, the ExoGeni headquarters is in another building. We'll be getting there by crossing the skyway, a connecting bridge between the skyscrapers. We'll be exposed on it though, so be prepared for the geth to try and stop us. They'll probably be bringing in the big guns." Shepard took this time to inform them.

The group nodded in understanding, and readied their guns as the elevator slowed to a stop. As the doors opened, they were welcomed with the sound of gunfire. They find another barricade with colonists hiding behind it as several geth advanced.

"Watch out!" A colonist warns.

"Scouts. They'll be here any minute now." Another colonist said.

The group quickly moved behind the barricade as well to assist. After that it was quick and easy. Six geth troopers might be capable of overwhelming three untrained colonists equipped with pistols, but they fell very short of being able to take out their group.

"Thanks. We appreciate the assist." One of the colonists muttered in relief while breathing deeply.

"No problem. We'll try to clear out any of the geth along the way to the ExoGeni headquarters." Shepard told the colonists.

She then signaled to the group to advance. They didn't have to go far. The barricade had been positioned right over the skyway entrance with two Makos sitting right before the closed entrance.

"Alright, everyone pile in. Garrus, you take your team on that Mako and I take my team in this Mako. And be careful." Shepard orders him.

"You got it, Shepard." Garrus complies.

Then everyone got in on their respective Mako and started to drive them. The garage door opened a second later, but the group was surprised to see the enemy right there. A large four legged geth tank was there, a geth armature, and two rocket troopers were flanking it. The three geth managed to react quicker, and all three fired their weapons at their Makos.

The pulse cannon hit first, and then the two rockets connected with the Mako's front. Garrus's Mako shoots at the geth armature. Seems Shepard was right about the big guns being brought out. Garrus's Mako wasn't the only one to have acted though. The Shepard's Mako's cannon connected with the armature right after the smoke from Garrus's attack cleared. Fortunately the thing's shields held. Shepard's Mako focused the turret on the rocket troopers. She took out the one on the left easily and Garrus's Mako takes out the other one.

The armature's cannon seemed to have recovered though, if the brightening lights seemed to be an indicator. Before it could fire though, the Shepard's Mako lurched forward and collided with the armature. The armature's aim faltered and the cannon shot hit the ground twenty yards behind them. As the Shepard's Mako reversed away, the Garrus's Mako cannon then hit the armature. This time its shields didn't hold, and the cannon took out a chunk of its body. The thing was still moving, but some fire from the turret soon stopped it. The group took several moments to recover from the short but intense conflict before they started moving out.

" _The last batch went south. What they are looking for_." A voice from the radio said.

"Hey guys. I got some kind of comm signal. It's too weak to pinpoint, but someone is definitely out there." Garrus tells them.

"We got it too, Garrus. See of what you can do about it." Shepard tells him.

So the group's progress across the skyway went quickly. Not to say they didn't have a few challenges. Several geth rocket troopers were on the skyway, doing their best to pelt the Makos with rockets. The group quickly figured out a good strategy against these. They even didn't bother targeting them with the cannon, leaving it with the turret to fire at them from a distance. Once they got closer, they just run over them.

The first real obstacle they had was when they spotted three armatures in the distance. Two were together, with another a small distance behind them. The group moved with a certainty of knowing exactly what the others planned. The two Makos sped up and approached the two armatures in front while they targeted both of them. It was pathetically easy for them. They were a quick job.

"More on the comm, Commander, But I still can't get fix on it." Garrus reports.

" _Any sign of movement? Lizbeth could still be in there. It's only been a few days_." The voice from radio said.

Then the group then quickly entered the building. This building seemed to be even worse than the one they had been in before. The entire track was covered with piles of debris, making the Makos proceed carefully in order to not get trapped. After a few minutes of slow progress though the Mako stopped once they reached an intersection.

" _We've got movement. Some kind of vehicle. Not one of the geth_." The voice from radio said.

"Sound like they've spotted us. They must be close." Garrus reports.

There was a large platform which likely headed to the ExoGeni headquarters and a staircase. The two Makos open their doors to let out everyone.

"Down the stairs?" Naruto asks Shepard.

"That is what we suspect." Shepard answered before the group started to move down the stairs.

Tali started to Naruto about the training of her kubrow.

By this time though the staircase had ended in a ramp. They moved down it and found themselves facing more barricades with several uniformed guards pointing guns at them. Luckily they were waved through. As they approached the two people waiting for them, one of them steps up.

"That's close enough!" He tells them. They see that he was a somewhat tanned man with his hair cut short. They could practically feel the sliminess of his thoughts without even trying.

"Relax, Jeong. They're obviously not geth." The woman next to him told him. Both wore the uniform jumpsuit of scientists, but they looked just as worn as the people wearing them.

"Get back, Juliana." He said to her before turning his attention back to the team.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asks them.

"I'm Commander Shepard and I'm here to remove your geth problem." Shepard introduced herself.

"You see? You worry too much." Juliana said to Jeong.

"And you trust too easily, Juliana." The man obviously didn't believe him by saying this.

"I'm glad to see a friendly face. I thought the only humans left on this planet were us." She says this as she looked over at the commander and her team.

"Fain Dan and some of the members of Zhu's Hope are still alive." Shepard tells her surprising her.

"You said that they were all dead." She said in an accusing tone to Jeong.

"I said they were 'probably' all dead." He replied, deflecting the accusation.

"They're not dead. But the geth have really pounded them." Tali tells them.

"We know what that's like. Those damn synthetics are relentless." Juliana tells them.

"We do whatever we can to keep them away from you. But I need some information." Shepard said to her.

"What kind of information?" Jeong asks her.

"Ignore him. The geth are up in the ExoGeni headquarters. Just a Bit further along the skyway." Juliana said to Shepard giving the information that she needed.

"Those headquarters are private property, soldier. Get the geth out of there and nothing else." Jeong chimed in.

"I'm not interested in your company secrets." Shepard stating about it.

"Commander, before you go. My daughter, Lizbeth. She's missing." Juliana saying to her.

"They shouldn't waste time poking around." Jeong cut her off before she could continue what she was saying.

"We can do a proper accounting of our causalities aft—" He didn't finish his sentence, mostly due to the fact that Shepard walked up to him and decked him with one strike of his hand, knocking him unconscious in the process.

"Where's your daughter, Juliana?" Shepard asked her, ignoring the scientist that he had just knocked unconscious.

"She was working in the ExoGeni building when the attacks came" It was obvious that she was scared for her daughter, but she was holding herself in check so she didn't lose control.

"If she's in there, I'll get her out. I promise." She told her.

Shepard looked back at her team.

"Alright people. Let's go." Shepard orders them.

END.

* * *

If you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it.

Please review if you can. Just remember this is my first fanfiction.


End file.
